


Sunset at Nargothrond

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrimbor's first person POV, Complex Relationship, F/M, Fall of Nargothrond, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall of Nargothrond from the first person POV of Celebrimbor. A story of love and despair (and ghost).<br/>Nargothrond listens to all the secrets and pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A half-ghost

我第一次来到纳国斯隆德的时候是黄昏，我疲惫、迷茫、绝望，满身灰土，没有一点精神；后来从那里逃离的时候也是如此。我昏沉的眼睛看到纸片一样薄的落日，巨大地嵌在远处的山间。这个圆形的物体不怎么能发光，根本穿不透眼前的层层大门，纳国斯隆德的人都是生活在黑暗里的吗？  
“Tyelpe，不用继续走了。”Curufinwe的声音从后面传来，我才发现他们都在那里停下了。我轻轻扯了下缰绳，不情愿地掉头，目光避免和我必须称之为父亲的人有直接的接触。我的祖父和父亲都叫做Curufinwe，这也是我的父名，直到有一天我说，我不想和他们有同样的名字。  
对于我们艾尔达来说，同样的名字往往意味着相似的命运。当时的老Curufinwe挑起眉毛看了我一眼，过了一会突然笑起来，转头对小Curufinwe说，“你得重新起一个了。”  
“真是麻烦。”小Curufinwe摆出了相似的表情。但是最终他也没想好新的名字，所以他们就一直叫我Tyelperinquar了，我的母名。后来它就像一个不会远离的鬼魂，每次听到人念起这个名字，我总能闻到烧灼的味道。  
“Findarato说会带人来这里接应我们。”Curufinwe说。我一直盯着三伯看，三伯听到Findarato名字的时候嘴角动了动，飞快地扫了Curufinwe一眼。于是我也不由自主地看向我的父亲，他面孔严厉、颧骨很高，但因为这些天的赶路也和我一样狼狈不堪了。  
“Findarato…”三伯把这个名字嚼了嚼，然后像胡安一样迅速把注意力转移到了别的地方——我身上。这个时候我正在拼命回忆漂亮的Arafinwe和他漂亮的孩子们；我小时候几乎没怎么和他们说过话，那个时候Feanaro已经不和他的两个半血兄弟来往了。突然三伯说，“Tyelperinquar，别对你父亲做那种表情。你还在为二伯的事情和你父亲……”  
——事实是没有。我不喜欢Curufinwe，但是我也想不出是从哪个时候，或者因为哪件具体的事情了。但是我在能思考之前就回答他，“你们应该做些什么。”  
“我说了，我们什么都做不了。”Curufinwe把头转向一边，在我看来似乎在逃避什么。“他如果运气好，应该早就逃到辛姆林了。”  
“你们抛弃了他。当初大伯被抓的时候，你们也说过同样的话。”  
“闭嘴！”  
Curufinwe生气的时候，说话的声调会变高，我觉得有些苦涩、又有些开心。三伯叹了口气，“算了，Tyelpe还小。”  
“我很早之前就成年了。”我瞪了三伯一眼。  
“那就表现得像个成年人的样子。” Curufinwe尖刻地说。我还想说些什么回击的话，但是对面突然传来了声响。三伯做了个手势，后排的弓箭手无声地举起了弓；我的手握上了剑柄。慢慢地，一小队人马出现了我们的视线里。  
“堂亲……你的欢迎，让人印象深刻。”  
是Findarato。不知道为什么他看起来明晃晃的，仔细一看明明身上披着的是一层死气沉沉的暮色。他们说我小的时候，如果看到长得漂亮的男性和女性，会说“像三伯一样漂亮”。因为漂亮的东西都是相似的，美丽的眼睛有相似的弧度，茜玛丽尔散发着和圣树相像的光芒。但是我对Findarato的五官和身形反而没有什么深刻的印象，他有一种符号般的美，是这个世界上除了战争和绝望之外、还可以期待的所有事物的总和。（我以为这些东西，所有的，早就被我们抛在海的对面，或者和那些Teleri的尸体一样沉在海底了。）当然同时，他着装繁杂精制，和我们这些北方的逃亡者鲜明地对比着。  
Curufinwe似乎对这些对比丝毫不在意。他少见地露出了一个礼貌的微笑，不过我能看出他眼中的那种看到了猎物般的兴奋。  
三伯凑到他身边，压低声音问，“Findarato为什么收留我们？”  
“他欠我一条命。”  
“只有这样吗？”  
我的父亲没有回答他，朝Findarato的方向前去了。

 

第一纪元456年的Finrod是半个鬼魂，这件事我后来才意识到。纳国斯隆德的白日金碧辉煌，微光通过穹顶侧围的玻璃窗和露台的入口铺设而下，每一层的灯盏都被点亮，每个灯台的表面都经过精细的雕刻与打磨——大概是矮人的手艺——折射出淡金色的光，柔软厚实的地毯从顶端的宫殿铺到下层的最深处。其中最吸引我的是一处回廊，它悬在半空中，连接着最顶层的议事厅与第二层的大厅和图书馆。因为角度和镂空花纹的设计，不同的时刻会在石墙上投射出不同的图案，有艾尔达最喜爱的双树，还有冰川中行走的零星人影。（当然，完成这样的设计对于辛姆拉德的工匠而言丝毫不成问题，只不过在辛姆拉德没有人关心这些。实用价值永远是被首先估量的，我们铸造刀剑，研究砖块中砂浆、黏土和石灰的比例，唯一的装饰是Feanaro的家徽。）  
但是夜晚，灯火熄灭之后，冰冷的石材占据了主导，隐秘的洞穴之间依靠风相互连接，它把脚步声从一个洞窟中带走，把细碎的交谈声灌进另一个洞窟。这些脚步声和交谈声不是来自于人，而是来自于洞穴本身；这些石壁从我们每个人的灵魂里抽走了一些东西，再将秘密倾吐出来，死物获得生命，活物陷入死寂。纳国斯隆德的夜晚不是安眠，而是暂时的死亡。来到这里的第一个晚上我因为这种可怕的阴森彻夜未眠，总能隐约听到女性断断续续的歌声，直到早上才昏昏沉沉地睡过去，梦到我在北方的战场，一转身就看到二伯没入恶龙喷吐出的火焰中，他的面孔开始扭曲，又变成了大伯、四伯和我最不喜欢的小叔的脸。  
提里安和佛米诺斯的人都说四伯的脾气恶劣，但四伯对小时候的我最好，从来没跟我发过火，和父亲吵架的时候我会躲在四伯家，伯母会做许多好吃的点心给我。大伯我也喜欢，他是我们所有男孩长大之后想成为的样子。二伯很不擅长对付小孩子，这也解释了为什么他比Curufinwe早结婚那么多年，Feanaro家的第三代还是只有我一个人。和我年纪相近的小叔们总是谋划着各种恶作剧，还好每次总有胡安站在我这边。——他们都还活着吗？我不知道。精灵可以感知到亲人的死亡，但是我从来都没有这个能力。听说Feanaro死的时候，Nolofinwe正在和Irisse聊天，突然停下来，面无表情地说了一句，“Feanaro死了。”  
Feanaro的半血弟弟都能察觉到他的死亡，我却什么也感觉不到，也不能为他做任何事。难道在我抛弃了Curufinwe这个名字的时候，也抛弃了一些血缘的联系吗？我穿过一个个相连的洞穴，向议事厅的方向走去，纳国斯隆德的国王刚刚派人送信说在接风宴之前有一些紧急的事务需要商议。  
“……从渡口越过吉里安河，沿着阿斯卡河向上游一直走，大概一两天之后能看到一片红色的山脉，这是西贝尔兰少见的景象。高低参差的山峦像动物的弓起的脊背，一侧全是断裂的山岩，砂色、金红、鹿皮色和苍黄堆叠出整齐的条纹铺在上面，像你见过的扎染的绸缎；另一侧是柔软的草床……”  
优美、清晰的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，在我昏沉的头脑中描摹着画面。然后是女性的声音，像是我昨天夜里听到的歌声，“谢谢您。我从来没有去过这样的地方……如果能亲眼看到就好了！”  
“那么下次和我一起出游？Orodreth也一起。逝者应该被铭记，但生者也不能一直沉浸在悲伤中。”  
“我想父亲不喜欢长途旅行……Tyelperiquar，您昨晚没有睡好吗？”  
直到听见自己的名字我才反应过来，原来我就站在交谈者的旁边。Finrod Felagund王转过身来，他和Finduilas站在那里，油画一般地无可挑剔。这样平静美丽的画面甚至让我觉得有些感动，我已经几乎忘了没有战争的生活是什么样的感觉了。我为打扰了他们的谈话道歉，Finduilas却笑了出来，“是我耽误了太久时间。”她向我们告别，然后就轻快地离开了。  
“我也必须去做正事了。”Finrod微笑着向我示意了议事厅的方向。“你的父亲和伯父呢？”  
“我醒得晚了，没有看到他们。大概已经到了吧。”  
“看来我要感谢Feanor家族对纳国斯隆德防务的热心了。”  
他的表情真诚，言辞得体，让我无法认为这句话除了感谢之外还会有别的意思，虽然他有充分的理由怀疑我们，或者将我们拒之门外。如果以工匠的眼光审视他，并妄自尊大到敢于去评论伊露维塔的造物，那么Finrod是一个完美的作品，过于完整以至于不够真实，连虹膜蓝色和灰色的比例都恰到好处。我跟随着纳国斯隆德的王穿过那条回廊，以不容易被察觉的方式观察着他，突然发现他的侧颈爬着一道猩红的痕迹。  
我惊讶地停了下来，“陛下！”  
“怎么了？”  
我望过去，那道伤口又消失了。  
“Tyelpe，不用这么称呼我，我们原本就是亲族。”他以为我的反应是由于昨天晚上糟糕的睡眠，“你需要一段时间来适应这里。”


	2. Death Thou Shalt Die

“……我们中最美好的人随你去得最早，  
最早获得身体的休息、灵魂的安宁；  
短暂的睡眠之后，我们在永恒之地觉醒，  
那里没有死亡，  
死亡自身也将死去。[1]”  
Finrod将手中的酒缓缓地浇在地面上，接着我们也做了相同的事。Orodreth站在我旁边，他端着酒杯的手猛地一抖，溢出来的液体溅在他的外袍上。  
“为了Angarato，Aikanaro，Nolofinwe…..我们逝去的亲人，和所有北方战士的亡魂。”  
旧昆雅的余音回荡在不大的议事厅内，这在纳国斯隆德是少见的事情。辛达语早已成为了贝尔兰诺多领地的通用语言，只有我的父亲在语言变迁的问题上最为固执。即使如此，我在辛姆拉德使用昆雅也仅限于和父亲、三伯以及他们的近臣对话的时候。我们入座之后，Finrod简要地说明了情况：从我们来的方向发现了Orc的残兵，虽然威胁不大，但其中很可能有Sauron派来跟随我们的监察兵，来探查纳国斯隆德的地点和兵力。“我需要知道你们前来路线，彻底清除周围的敌人，并将Morgoth的注意力引到错误的方向。”  
在他说明的时候，父亲已经画好了一张简要的地图；我望了一眼，我们走过的路曲折复杂，时不时会有一小段折返，大概也是出于隐藏踪迹和整顿残兵的意图。“可以从两边夹击，再派一支队伍绕到他们身后——”Curufinwe在他画出的地图上标记了几个地点，抬起手在空中锋利地一划，“留几个活口让他们转向多瑞亚斯周边就行了。”  
“未免有点兴师动众了？而且我们现在没有那么多兵力……”  
Orodreth的质疑被打断，“要让我们的兵力看上去比现在至少强大一倍，才能彻底打消Morgoth在近期大规模进攻的念头。”  
“我们带来的人可以提供帮助，以感谢国王的慷慨。”三伯说。  
“这可不是纳国斯隆德的待客之道。”  
“Findarato，现在是你在客套了。辛姆拉德的士兵向我、Tyelkormo和Tyelpe效忠，我们向这里的国王效忠。”  
Finrod的表情凝固了一下，但转刻就回答，“那我就不拒绝堂亲们的好意了。不过Elu Thingol王曾给我莫大的帮助，我不能将灾厄引向他的国家。”  
“只要那位Maia还在多瑞亚斯一日，Morgoth就无法对那里有任何的作为吧。还是说……”我看见三伯微微眯起了双眼，“在那附近有隐秘的通路？”  
Turkafinwe自己可能从来没有察觉到，每当他提起多瑞亚斯的时候，语气中带有多么强烈的渴望，尤其是在第一纪元400年之后。他一度黯淡下去的灰色眼睛又亮了起来，像是一匹猛兽，盯着远方，视线飘忽不定。但是国王似乎没有注意到对方微妙的变化，只是平淡地回答，“我并不了解。”  
“战争还没有完全结束，我觉得还是应该以谨慎为上。”我说。但是话音刚落我就后悔了，因为所有人开始把目光投向我。“……也许我们可以转向这里。”  
我的父亲望了我一眼，没有说什么，把地图推向我这里。这个举动既像是嘲讽，也像是鼓励，不管是哪一种，都让我感到了些许由衷的快乐。

 

剩下的会议和紧接着的宴会都乏善可陈。在热闹的人群中我终于得以享受一段时间的独处，虽然不时被热情的纳国斯隆德住民甚至矮人打断。纳国斯隆德是个奇怪的地方，它似乎与一切的痛苦和灾厄隔绝了；整个贝尔兰大地还在无声地哀悼，它却用歌声和欢笑抚平人们内心的伤痕，在战争中失去兄弟的战士意外地收获了金发公主的爱情。它的主人在遥远的地方和亲族、臣民、客人、朋友交谈，庄肃而从容，看上去不仅像一个Maia，甚至像个真正的Vala。后来一个矮人朋友和我争论起到底哪一种制钢方法更好，情绪激动的时候甚至把酒杯直接摔在地上。等我们终于结束了这场漫长的辩论时，我的余光看到国王悄然无声地准备离开了，而父亲和三伯在和他的一个近臣交谈甚欢。  
我在一瞬间看到Finrod的微笑消失了，表情近乎于痛苦；然后不可抑制的好奇心驱动我跟了上去，直到我们来到一处可以看到月光的露台，国王转过身问我，“Tyelperinquar，有什么事情吗？”  
我根本也没打算掩藏，就直白地说，“我看见您似乎状况不太好，如果您需要叫医官的话，我可以……”  
然后我就什么也说不出来了。明亮的光线下那道伤痕已经从脖颈延伸到了他俊美的侧颊，硬生生地将皮肤划开，露出一道暗红色的细线；没有流血，伤口像是早已干涸了。是之前在战争中留下的吗？没有医官为他治疗吗？围绕着他的人一个也没有看到吗？  
Finrod看到我愣在那里，亲和地笑了笑，“多谢你的关心。我可能的确有些喝醉了，不过并无大碍。”他看着我的眼睛又补充了一句，“我想你可能更需要休息。”  
我听见自己的声音干涩而沙哑，“您的伤口……不要紧吗？”  
“伤口？我并没有……”突然他像意识到什么一样后退了两步，我第一次看到他的脸上浮现出惊愕和慌张。  
“我以为……”  
他停住了，深吸了一口气，努力平静下来，“Tyelpe，你大概是过于紧张了，才喝了一点酒就看到了幻象。”  
我觉得他自己都不相信自己的话，或者他只是为我提供了一个借口，告诉我这时候应该向他告辞——这也是我应该做的。我也不会像父亲那样，构思言辞用来探察对方内心的想法。不过在酒精的作用下，我继续坚持道，“……您应该尽快治疗它。”  
Finrod蓝灰色的眼睛长久地凝视着我，终于以一种叹息般的腔调说，“它不是任何外力造成的，也无法被治好。实际上，它并不存在。”  
“这是怎么——”  
现在回想起来，我几乎后悔这样一次次地追问。人总是什么都不知道的情况下最幸福，但是又会不断地困于求索，想要知道一切，在寻找答案的路上自己走向毁灭。之前在提里安的Feanaro，后来在伊瑞詹的我，都重复着同样的道路。  
Finrod走近我，他的目光让我无法进行任何思考，“我会详细解释给你听。不过首先有件事情要麻烦你。”他的语气突然变得轻快起来，从怀里掏出一件饰物，“它之前被小Gil-galad不小心弄坏了。我听说你是我们族人中最优秀的工匠之一，能帮我把它修好吗？”  
我观察了一下，工艺并不算复杂，“如果有合适的工具，很快就能修好。”  
于是他领我到了一个工作室，开始修理之后，我内心无数的疑惑慢慢地像盐融进了水里一样不再那么明晰了——也许这正是他的目的。我可以用于工作之外仅余的注意力，也被他信口道来的故事和见闻吸引了，关于他过去和Vanyar朋友们讨论过的书籍篇章，关于Teleri们相信把珍珠做好标记洒向大海，如果三天之后被浪潮打回来就会有好事情发生；关于初春西瑞安河瀑布刚刚解冻的时候如何悬垂而下，关于一个人类少女在我们看来极其短暂的年月后变成老妪，最后她的生命如同微弱的烛火一样熄灭。我知道这些故事带有某种目的性，像父亲规划的分散敌人兵力的战术。不过它们构成了一个极为美好的世界，甚至让我忽略了那道伤痕是什么时候变淡、消失的。他的世界中一切知识和智慧都吸引着我，除了他以外世界上的一切都让人失望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 出自John Donne「Death be Not Proud」.


	3. The Picture of Finrod Felagund

Orodreth说，“我不是一个勇敢的人。”

那个时候我们在西瑞安岛附近，Morgoth的部队像洪水一般涌向那个据点。暴风雪持续了三天，冰冷的空气和血腥的气味让人眩晕——还好那三天中我们并不需要做什么，只要不停地挥剑，把Orc军团拦截住，为撤退争取更多的时间。Gil-galad和Finduilas早就被护送前往南方，等到Orodreth带着最后一批人准备离开，西瑞安岛彻底成为一座空城的时候，我已经分不清风声和人说话的声音，也分不太清楚血水和泥水了。

“逃得快一点。”父亲说，他的声音因为寒冷变得僵硬，“我也不知道我们还能撑多久。”

“我……我不应该离开。这是我的领土，我不能抛弃她。至少应该像我的父亲那样——”

三伯露出了一个夸张的表情，好像在怀疑自己听错了什么，“像他一样去送死？”

“你怎么敢——”

“多索尼安守不住！我早就警告过Angarato，我们都完蛋了！”Turkafinwe凶狠地说，“你要想高尚地去死，就现在滚回去，我们绝不拦着。”

Turkafinwe平时的脾气没有这么差，我想他的怒气一小半来自于天气，一大半是因为辛姆拉德的失守。有一瞬间Orodreth似乎真的要返回了，他的马不安地踏了几步，最终还是停在了原地。

“够了，Turko。”Curufinwe挡在他们中间，用纯灰色的眼睛望着Orodreth，仿佛在读取他内心的弱点，“我们时间有限。Artaresto，我可不想把你的尸体送到Findarato和你的两个孩子面前。”

Curufinwe的言辞构成了一幅画面，其中有一个金发的少女抱着一个小男孩哭泣，这让Orodreth的脸上仅余的一点血色也消失了，整个人冰冷得像一具真的尸体。短暂的沉默之后，他向我们鞠了个躬，缓缓地回到他的队伍中。

“蠢货。”Turkafinwe冷哼了一声。他的声音并不低，即使夹杂在风声中也清晰可辨。

 

那天晚上之后我就再也没有机会和Finrod单独见面了，反而和Orodreth的交谈最多。我们辈分相同，年纪也相近，但是他看上去比我成熟许多，大概是因为有自己的家庭和领地的缘故。我为父亲和三伯之前话向Orodreth道歉，“他们平时说话就是这个样子，即使是出于好意的时候。”

“我应该感谢你们，保护了我和我的家人。”Orodreth笑了笑，“我那时……被悲伤冲昏了头脑。原本，我也没有勇气回到驻地。”

“我认为在那时放弃是明智的，无关勇气。”我想了想又连忙补充到，“当然我不是说Angrod殿下不明智……”

Orodreth爽朗的笑声打断了我的尴尬，“我不是唯一在战争中失去亲人的人，我也并没有失去一切。Finduilas和Gil-galad需要我，还有Finrod陛下和纳国斯隆德。不论何时，我们只能守着眼前仍然拥有的东西。”

Orodreth的恢复让我的心情也好了一些；就像季节流转一样，一切伤痛都慢慢地淡化了。而父亲和三伯并不比在辛姆拉德的时候更悠闲，他们更像这里的领主而不是客人。那天下午，父亲让我去锻造室帮他试验一种新的材料。从我年少的时候就是这样：每次我们争吵之后，又会像什么也没发生过一样一起工作。我在控制炉火的温度，父亲在灯光下称量。我侧过身去看他，放着材料的托盘慢慢下沉，在它快要降到底的时候，金属轻碰的声音响起，在右盘放上砝码的手修长、骨节分明，指尖上有一层薄茧。我又去看这个我称作为父亲的精灵的面孔，发现他比我少年时期的记忆中瘦了很多，眼睛下方有一片淡淡的青色，像是长期睡眠不良造成的。

“我们在研究一种更耐火的材料。”Curufinwe的声音打断了我的观察，“至少骤火之战给了我们足够多的教训。”

“……是这样。”

我思索了半天，也只想到这样的回答。

他把准备好的材料拿到炉火这边，我拿起一张纸记录时间和温度变化。在等待的时候他问我要了纳罗格河西边防御工事的修缮草图，是之前Edrahil拜托我绘制的。

“Morgoth怕水，西边没必要花费这么大的精力。”

“您也说过，现在敌人的力量变强了，不能有任何疏漏的地方。”

Curufinwe抬起头看了我一眼，没说什么，拿过我手中的笔勾出一个不明显的错误。

“等完成之后检查它时，我自己也可以发现的。”我轻声说。

“你还是和在佛米诺斯的时候一样，让我觉得你长不大了。”

“我成年了。”

“一样固执、自负，只有个子变高了。”他毫不客气地评论。

我也毫不客气地回答，“……三伯说我那是遗传您。”

Curufinwe就像听到了什么有趣的事情一样笑了出来，我也忍不住笑了，视线失焦了一瞬间，把合金看成了火焰里燃烧着的白船，想起点燃第一把火的人对我冷冰冰地说，“手段不是问题，目的才是一切。”但无论如何，说这句话的人也是我的父亲。

“你继续看着，我出去有点事。”Curufinwe站起来。他走到门口又停下来了，转身对我说，“你二伯还活着。还有其他所有人。”

 

春末夏初的时候我们清剿了Orc的残兵，以一场小胜利彻底结束了这场失败的战争。之后的很长一段时间，生活都平静、愉快到让人隐隐不安的地步：黑暗大敌对西贝尔兰的意图已昭然若揭，这让洞穴居者们开始重视防御工事的修缮，我们都专注地投身于这项庞大的工程中，我也渐渐喜欢上了白天的纳国斯隆德。

我说过从那天晚上起再也没有和Finrod单独见面的机会了吗？我当时觉得一位国王会遵循他说过的话，既然他说过会告诉我真相，那么他一定会这么做。我在这样的想法中等待着，渐渐地真相本身反而不重要了，这样的期待本身就让人愉快，是我单调生活中不多的乐趣之一，而我也不愿意主动去结束它。除此之外，我还能有什么期望呢？我是手上沾染过亲族鲜血的人。我的心中有一个不可触及的、完美的形象，来自一个高于我们所生存的世界，这个形象的存在本身帮我抵御着绝望和空虚。

这种乐趣维持到Finduilas的订婚礼为止。

那天晚上纳国斯隆德像一贯以来一样享受着宴会和狂欢，即使时间已经临近午夜；纳国斯隆德永远都不会拒绝快乐。Finrod和父亲大概是已经离席了，我也准备离开的时候，看到三伯一反常态地面色很差，似乎喝了很多酒，避开了人群呆在一边。

我连忙走过去看他的状况，他望了我一眼，目光里带着茫然，“Curvo，送我回去一下。”

我没有解释，扶着他站起来，我想三伯并不希望除了父亲之外任何人见到他这个样子。准备穿过人群的时候，他指着另一个方向，“那边有条路没人。”人声渐渐地消失了，脚步声回荡在纳国斯隆德夜间冰冷的洞穴中，狭窄的通道两侧只有黯淡的烛光。

“……我们准备先在辛姆拉德举行仪式，然后回希斯隆……”Turkafinwe在微光中含糊地说着些意义不明的话，“只要一得到Nolofinwe的准许……”

秘密和痛苦在空气中扩散，被纳国斯隆德的石壁接纳。然后那些石头似乎作出了反应，不知道什么地方传来轻微的响动。

“她说一定会让Nolofinwe同意，还有Findekano和Turukano，他们所有人……”

Turkafinwe紧握着的手松开了，一枚银色的订婚戒指掉了下去。我正要去拾的时候，它滚到楼梯边缘，顺着旋梯中央的空洞，掉入了一片黑暗的洞穴深处。三伯一回到房间就睡着了，我抱着一丝也许能找回戒指的希望顺着楼梯一路向下，来到了一个像是储藏室一样的大厅。厅堂的穹顶很高（很难相信在这么深的地下可以建起这样高的穹顶），某种发光材料按照星辰的位置镶嵌在顶部，我依稀记得Finrod说过，在明霓国斯的中心也有这样的穹顶，是借助Melian的帮助和技巧制成的。

我环视着四周，感到整个大厅似乎在旋转。借助微弱的、人造的星光，我看见周围堆放着珠宝和书籍，在它们的簇拥下，墙面上悬挂着一幅约半人高的油画像，由大片的红色过渡到大片的金色，像是在喜悦中摇动的火焰和在悲伤中闪耀的宝石。画像描绘的是诺多王族中最俊美的面孔，Finrod Felagund，他蓝灰色的眼睛望向黑暗中微弱的星光，星辰的光辉不及他的十分之一。

我觉得自己应该离开了，却忍不住走到画像前。我观察着笔触的细节，思考画师在创作的时候，大概不仅仅是在完成一副宫廷肖像，而是在传达某种更纯粹的东西，比如热情、爱、永远不会衰亡的美……

画像的角落有一个纤细、工整的签名：Curufinwe。

 

 

_“Curvo，你既然作画的时候并不需要看着我，为什么一定要求我留在这里？”Finrod懒洋洋地说，“我可以去拿点酒来。”_

_“我需要你在这里，这是一种……微妙的影响。”Curufin转过身，不耐烦地说，“算了，你对艺术一无所知。”_

_“你的评价实在是有失公允。”_

_“或者你离开，我会在你看不见的时候画些……不恰当的东西。”Curufin的嘴角扬了起来，“然后你就不得不再找一个蹩脚的画师，微笑着一动不动地坐上好几天。”_

_Finrod做了个投降的手势，“不过我很好奇，是什么样不恰当的东西……亲爱的堂兄。”_

_“什么样的东西呢？我想想……”Curufin装作认真思考的样子，“我个人可不喜欢这种衣冠楚楚的国王。”他转过身去，开始飞速地涂抹起来，用一种略带沙哑的低沉嗓音说，“我喜欢看这双空洞的蓝色眼睛被情欲充满的样子，在强烈的快感下，眼角有生理性的泪水溢出来。他的皮肤上有一层薄汗，泛着些红晕——我刚刚调出了一种很适合的红色。他的嘴唇微张着，饱满又有些微红肿。他的喉咙里发出的呜咽声比起痛苦，更像是邀请……因为我们都知道，在乐趣和诱惑面前他的意志是多么软弱……”_

_他停下了笔，画面上的人像看上去纯净、完美，和刚才那些场景没有任何联系。_

_“这可真是……”Finrod想了想措辞，带着笑意回应，“堕落。”_

_“如果这位国王能向我展示我所说的画面，我也许会有更多的灵感。”_

_“乐意之至。”_

 

 

纳国斯隆德倾听所有的秘密，再在适当的时候将它们吐露出来。


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you have expected...Celebrimbor found the secret between his father and his object of infatuation.

“Findarato……”

城市柔软的双唇贴在我的耳边，说出了我内心的欲望。戒指落在哪里了呢？我之前计划找回戒指偷偷放回Turkafinwe的房间，然后缄口不提今晚发生的任何事情；但是现在我已经没有心思考虑这些了。

这条路我从未走过，纳国斯隆德的低语牵引着我的脚步；我不知道我要去向哪里，我把选择权交给了她。回到自己的房间？也许吧，然后又是新的一天循环往复，今天和昨天并没什么两样，明天和今天也大体上相同……我明白了自己苦恼的根源：我的心中有一团火，渴望把自己燃烧干净，渴望像Angarato和Aikanaro那样死守驻地直到最后一刻，或者像Nolofinwe那样无畏地直面黑暗大敌，像Feanaro那样创造出最伟大的作品，在生命的最后化成灰烬，什么也不剩！我怀抱着这样的渴望，无望地消磨着我的生命，从太阳升起开始已经四百多年了……现在又有另一种新的渴望加诸于其上，它更为隐秘，从小腹下方逆流而上，淌入我的血液里。

“……你能看到什么？Findarato。”

“什么也看不到。”

“——嗯？我以为这样薄的腰带不足以阻碍你的视线，毕竟你能看到的东西比我们都更多。”

“如果你是指……那种方面，那么我的确能看到你已经硬了。”

我向着前方远处明亮的光源走去，心脏一下下地捶打着我的胸腔。我能听见唇舌相接的些微水声和带着欢愉的轻笑，声音的主人我似乎知道……又极其陌生。

“那么我来说说我看到的景象。”话语声柔和、含混，像是纠缠在一起的唇舌还没有分开，夹杂着些许恶意，“金色的国王，一脸纯洁无辜地跨坐在他的情人身上。”声音变得清晰了，开始向下方飘去，“他赤裸的胸前乳尖挺立得发胀，这还仅仅只是暴露在空气中的程度而已。再向下……哦。这是个新发现。他的性器饱满，前端泛着一些水光，一副急于等待抚弄的样子。如果——”

呻吟声混杂着叹息从口中逸出，伴随着指尖划过布帛的窸窣声音。我觉得喉咙干哑，说不出话来；我不应该听到这些的。但我克制不住地开始想象这样的画面，柔软湿润的嘴唇包裹住它的前端，唇齿附上去的一瞬间开始颤抖和扭动的金发精灵……不。我张了张嘴，不确定自己是否发出了什么声音，一股热流顺着脊椎猛地涌到耳尖……不。

“可惜。我不能让它这么快就满足。我会从脖颈和锁骨开始舔舐、撕咬，在你身上留下痕迹，让你不得不在这几天之内都穿着密不透风的高领。有的时候我甚至想把那里的血管咬断……”

“真巧，我也有同样的想——”

句子的尾音消失在急促、破碎的喘息中，然后是逐渐清晰的水声。

“但是比起这些……我知道什么事情让你更兴奋。被蒙住双眼，所有的理智都让位给感官……把你压抑着的欲望袒露出来，不知道下一步会发生什么，不知道哪个部位会被抚弄……无法自抑地挣扎、哭泣，请求我给你更多的刺激……”饱含了情欲的叙述声中夹杂了些恼怒，“只有这种时候你才会抛下平时的面具……”

叙述者得到了一声带着鼻音的呻吟，听上去难以置信地甜腻。我试着舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，发现口腔里也是干的，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，颤抖地旋开了走廊尽头房门的把手。一阵冷风穿堂而过，原来这个房间的窗户是开着的。明亮的吊灯下黑发精灵和金发精灵贴在一起，像两头野兽一样激烈地撞击、挣扎。Curufinwe把Finrod的手扣在身后，另一只手嵌进对方的腰部牵引着他的动作；Finrod仰起头，身体绷直，在杂乱的呜咽声中释放出来，而我从Curufinwe的表情中推测他也有了类似的反应。

我不应该看到这些；我试图离开，发现双腿发软，几乎迈不动步，头脑也一片空白。直到金发的精灵低下头，靠在对方的肩上，蒙在他眼睛上的腰带滑落了下去，落在他象牙白色的皮肤上。他又缓缓地抬起头来，蓝色的眼睛茫然地看向我。

“Tyelpe——”

Curufinwe的声音让我从恍惚中清醒过来。我冲进了黑暗里，慌不择路，飞奔而逃，不像是在奔跑，而是在虚空中下落——支撑着我内心的某种事物坍塌了。我永远都没有办法忘记这个场景，恐怕再也不知道怎么面对父亲和Finrod了。我是因为我的父亲的爱情和欲望才得以诞生于世，那么刚刚那些又算什么呢？是前者还是后者，还是……

“Tyelpe!”

我本能地想逃开，但是Turkafinwe把我一把抓住了。他似乎完全醒了酒，手劲很大，在昏暗的光线下灰眼睛里闪着凶狠的光。

“之前是你送我回来的？”

我没有说话，只是大口喘着气，才发现自己几乎要窒息了。

他皱着眉头问，“我似乎掉了一枚戒指。你看到了吗？”

“它掉下去了。”我听见自己的声音哑得不成样子，“掉落到了很深、很黑的地方。”

“这样。”

Turkafinwe松开了手。

“我试着去找……”

“我做了一个梦。”Turkafinwe擅自打断了我，“梦见Irisse来了，我追出来找她，树木从石质的地面生长出来，藤蔓缠住了我的双脚，让我没法动。她像一阵冰凉的风一样从我的手中夺走了戒指，跑进了森林尽头的黑暗里。我想戒指大概消失了，你也不用再去找了。”

他的话里不带丝毫温度，让我感觉他描述的那个“Irisse”已经把他的言语也冻得冰冷了。Turkafinwe也有着和所有Feanor的后裔一样的热情和渴求，他永远在追逐着某个目标。据说这个目标曾经是锻造，但我父亲的出生让他发现自己天赋的不足。后来他的目标是森林中的猎物，然而森林和猎神抛弃了他，或者说是他抛弃了森林和猎神。再后来他的目标是一个白衣服的女人，她的Fea现在是在树丛和溪畔间游荡吗？也许Mandos的厅堂对于她的心来说太狭小无趣了。现在Turkafinwe似乎又找到了自己新的渴望，我知道他和我的父亲在秘密地组织私兵，他热心地探查着纳国斯隆德的一切，时不时地去向多瑞亚斯的边界区域寻找着什么。他把自己变成一匹蛰伏的狼，咬断猎物的脖子，获取想要的权力，权力变成了他渴求的一切。[1]他打量着我慌张的表情，“Tyelpe……你似乎看到了一些有趣的东西。”

我一下子紧张起来，呼吸急促，“……没有什么。”

“你和Curvo不同，不会说谎。”

一股热流猛地冲向我的头脑，“您是他的哥哥，您不应该放任我的父亲……”

Turkafinwe面无表情地说，“你的父亲成年了，他知道该怎么做。当然，在他玩得太过火的时候，我会提醒他。Tyelpe，你也成年了。我常跟Curvo说他把你保护得太好，以至于你一直是这副长不大的样子。”

他的话也让我浑身发冷；我从来没有觉得三伯这么让人恐惧。我记忆中父亲带着我从锻造间出来，母亲在外面接脏兮兮的我，有的时候三伯打猎回来，Huan会扑过来跟我一起在草丛上打滚，他就嘲笑我说一个小鬼弄得比Huan还脏，父亲会笑着说他自己也好不到哪里去……不知道在什么时候，Curufinwe和Turkafinwe已经变得连我都觉得陌生了。

“这样是不对的。”

“那么大能者将我们一家流放到佛米诺斯就是对的吗？正确的标准是跟随立场而变化的，它取决于你选择哪一方，就像你当初选择跟随Curvo来到这里一样。”

“父亲……他没有给我选择的机会。”

实际上我记不清当初是怎么想的了；这是我自己选择的吗？还是父亲、或者命运替我选择的呢？

Turkafinwe冷哼了一声，大概是对我失望了，“那么我提醒你一点吧。你看到的东西……Curvo想要的当然不仅仅是那些。我们背负着被剥夺一切的诅咒，想要的东西只能自己抢回来。总有一天……等到你需要做出选择的时候，记住，你的父亲希望你能选择他这一边。”

 

 

第二天我刻意避开了父亲和三伯（可以的话，我希望在以后的每一天都避开他们）。但是午后Finrod派人来找我，说有一些事情要和我单独商议。我来到他的书房，目光在四周游离，不敢看向对方，听见身后随从离开并关上房间门的声音。昨天晚上听到的一切在我耳边低语，看到的画面让我的视线模糊，甚至不敢直视这个国家的主人——我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。

“我不会说出去。”在Finrod开口之前，我就说，“我不会做任何有损您名誉的事情。”

“为什么？Tyelpe。”他的声音依旧温和、明朗，似乎和一切黑暗的秘密无关。

“这对我……没有好处。”

“利益不是我们行动的唯一动因。Tyelpe，看着我，我有那么可怕吗？”

我抬起头，视线对上了对方蓝色的眼睛。

“因为我爱您。”我听见自己艰难地回答，同时惊讶地发现说出这个事实没有我想象中那么难。

Finrod走近我，遮挡住了他身后的光线，让我的视野里一切都变暗了。

“如果你坚持的话，我可以告诉你，你想知道的真相。”


	5. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is how a guy takes his date to his place" (not)

 “Finarfin的家族是蒙福的。以前，我们甚至可以在内心与维拉们对话。”

我跟着Finrod，从一列书架背后进入一个昏暗、狭窄的通道，走了很长时间，来到一处更宽阔的洞穴。这里和我平时居住的纳国斯隆德不同，似乎没有经过仔细开采和建筑，从顶端投下一道道光柱，隐约可以听到远处水流冲刷着石块的喧腾声。

“当我和Artanis第一次来到明霓国斯的中心，站在Menelrond[1]的星辰之下——我想，出于某种巧合，你已经见过它拙劣的复制品了——有一种强烈的渴望从我内心升起。我记起了曾经在浓雾弥漫的Aelin Uial湖畔的一个梦，那时我朦胧的眼睛看到了一个与明霓国斯相似，不，比明霓国斯更加幽深更加宏伟的城市，微光下燃着辉煌灯火的、我的城市……”

我们沿着石阶下行，这里的坡度很陡，Finrod的声音在空荡的岩洞中回响着，我似乎从未听到过他的话语中带着这样丰富的激情。

“我在心里将她称作纳国斯隆德，我忘记了离开提里安前最后一眼看到了Mindon Eldalieva的银色光芒，疯狂地渴望着她，愿意不惜一切代价建造起她。”

“那么您的愿望已经实现了。”——而我的愿望仍然是虚无缥缈的幻影；没有一件伟大的作品上刻着我的名字。我要这样继续消磨自己无尽的生命吗？我是为了什么而来到的中洲呢？

“是啊——我多么幸运！”Finrod的笑声有些自嘲的意味，“我得到了Elu Thingol王的帮助，纳洛格河畔和法罗斯高地的下方又恰好有峡谷与洞穴。它们的位置隐蔽，在黑暗大敌的视线范围之外；足够宽阔，温度和湿度十分适宜，恰好可以容纳我的人民。我第一次来到这里时，洞穴内就像已经被雕琢、开采完成一样，从穹顶能看到微光，但又不至于被雨水打湿。她如此完美，好像是一直在这里等待我的到来。”

我们路过了许多小厅，里面陈列着宝石、雕塑和其他精美的造物，材料都不是能在贝尔兰的土地上获得的——这些财宝都是来自过往的记忆。Finrod站在一盏灯前，灯罩上镶嵌着维林诺北部矿脉中发现的白宝石，它们能在不同的角度折射出不同颜色的光。

“这样的幸运是有代价的。”他深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，微微扬起头，“我和我的家族，可以看到‘命运’。当然，一直以来，我们所看到的东西都模糊而隐晦，恐怕最投入的冥想都无法完全解读它。但是当纳国斯隆德建立起来之后……我第一次清晰地看见了自己的死亡。”

“——这怎么可能？”我觉得难以置信，“我们是永生不灭的艾尔达精灵，您是一位国王。现在战事结束了，您的国度在南方，又有丰富的物资与兵力……有什么危险会降临呢？”

“是的。只要我在这里，纳国斯隆德就不会有危险。”他又穿过厅堂继续向前走去，我连忙跟上他的脚步。“我将会选择离开，为了完成某项使命，被我自己兴建的城市驱逐，死于黑暗和痛苦之中。”

“那是……什么样的使命？”

“我不知道。我只知道它是走向死亡的旅途……而我必须要履行它，我为此发下了一个誓言；这就是我的命运。我想起曾经在泰尼魁提尔山上与维拉们的对话，这也许正是我在创世的宏乐中所要承担的责任，或者是我要为纳国斯隆德支付的代价……”

“这……太荒谬了！为了一个誓言，还有这些没有理由的‘责任’……”

“这不是你的家族、你的父亲正在做的事情吗？”

Finrod停下了脚步，转过身来看我，他的话突然锋利地像一把刀，割断了我混乱的思绪。

“我们是被诅咒的。我们曾经……”

“我不需要你来提醒我你们曾经做了什么。”我试图躲开他的目光，“天鹅港的人民是我的母族，我也仍然记得因为寒冷和看不到尽头的绝望而跳下冰面的那些人。”

我觉得自己被冻在了原地，但Finrod的语气又缓和了下来，“注意脚下的路……前面很暗。——这些不是你的过错，北方的诅咒平等地加诸于我们每一个人身上。但诅咒也会带来报偿，报偿又会带来新的灾难……Tyelpe，你将来会明白这一点，不过这应该是很久之后的事情了。”

他从墙上取下一根火把。地上渐渐开始变得湿滑，周围似乎弥漫了一层水汽，但是光线太暗了，然后我的手被走在前面的引路者牵了起来。

“我的智慧引导我接受这个命运，它能看到重生后的光明和喜悦，甚至能看到大能者曾经说起的、‘重塑的阿尔达’[2]。但是我的心更加贪婪，它渴望着一切山川、河流与荒原的景象，渴望着更多的知识。我踏遍了贝尔兰的疆域，我曾经去过极东的林顿山脉，结识了人类、矮人、Sindar与Nandor……

“几百年的时间过去了，在所有这些乐趣都已经消磨殆尽了之后，我变得疲惫、迷茫、绝望，就像你当初来到纳国斯隆德的样子。我渴望一些更为难解的谜题……或者秘密，或者刺激，或者凶险的对手，或是无法阅读的心——一些让我觉得自己还在活着的东西。然后像一直以来一样，我的渴望再次得到了满足。但是如果对这些太过迷恋……”

句子的尾音消失在突然变得响亮的水流声中。像是到达了迷宫的终点，黑暗如同退潮一般消隐了下去，光线再次占据了主导，可以看到周围的石壁上有水波的投影。我们的面前是一条暗河，河面上浮着些微的雾气，远处是地势落差形成的岩洞瀑布，悬垂而下，撞击在岩石上，在宽阔的洞穴内恢宏地回响着。

Finrod走向前，将火把投入了河中，水流涌了上来，火焰一瞬间就熄灭了。这些山底相连的通道，黑暗与光亮交替的石洞，波涛汹涌的暗流，盛满宝藏的厅堂与兵器库，在多年之后的现在看来，一如在这里发生和即将要发生的战争，阴谋，爱情，死亡——

——这就是纳国斯隆德！

当冰冷柔软的嘴唇覆上来时，我就只能听到水流的訇响声，洪亮、绵长，永不停息，像是流淌在我的血液里。我无端地想到，用模型浇灌铸件时，不管工艺多么细致，成品总会有些微的瑕疵（即使大多数时候我们的肉眼并不能辨识），模型本身却是绝对正确完美的，它高于一切有形体的事物，寄托着我一直以来虚幻的理想。但是现在这个理想的世界向我展示了它的美好与残酷，温柔与凶暴：想要抵达其中一端，就必须痛苦地适应另一端；我对哪一端都一无所知。

 

 

“您不需要这样做。”

“但是你需要。而我不吝于……帮你实现一部分渴望。”

一只带着一点温度的手从我的侧脸擦过去，滑落在水里。我顺着看过去，看见Finrod的身上显出许多道各异的伤痕，从水下到水面上，甚至延伸到脖颈和脸颊。我试着去触碰，但是指尖的触感是光滑的，就像那里什么也没有一样。

“疼吗？”

他摇摇头，皱着眉说，“它们本来就不存在，大概类似于一种提醒。实际上之前除了我自己，也没有人能看到。”他笑了出来，“我第一次请医官治疗的时候，他甚至以为我因为休息不好出现了幻觉。”

“提醒……？”

“死亡。”他用一种近乎残忍的漠然语调说，“我有时候会想象它们以怎样的方式变成现实：有一些似乎是剑或刀割开的伤口，更多的像是野兽的爪痕，一天天地延长、加深。如果有哪个神——如果——专门管理命运的话，也许很乐见我因此日夜生活在恐惧中，在最后的不体面的死亡中露出凄惨的表情；虽然我大概是要让他失望了。”

但他的声音随即变得十分消沉，手指插进额前湿漉漉的头发中，“很久之前……我在这里，仍然能听到水神的声音。但是现在，什么都没有了。没有任何声音指引我，我能看到的只有黑暗与寂静。Tyelpe，我该怎么做？”

虽然他说出的是我的名字，但是我清楚地知道，他并不期望我的回答。

“您提及命运，和注定的未来，”我急切地说，“原谅我不能同意您这一点。即使是伊露维塔也无法影响我们的意志和选择，也就是说不存在绝对的事情。我们来到贝尔兰，建立国度、训练军队，不也是为了推翻北方山脉上传来的诅咒，改变所谓‘终将被杀’的命运？您的国家强盛、富裕、忠诚于您，您如果希望的话，一定有许多比死亡更明智的方式。您提及代价，我们难道不拥有创造的自由，谁能因为您付诸心血的城市向您索取代价？难道在贝尔兰，我们也无权享受自己创造的福乐吗？”

他抬起头，微微眯起双眼，似乎露出了很感兴趣的表情；我一直以为我的任何想法都无法引起这样一个精灵的兴趣。但是最终他还是说，“我从来没有想过我看到的结局之外的道路。”他侧过身来亲吻我，好像在看着我，又看向我身后遥远的地方，“但我祝福你，像你刚才那样，喊叫得更大声一些、活得更用力一些吧。我爱着你血液里的热度——也可以说，我爱着你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]明霓国斯中心的星辰穹顶，“高高的拱形岩石顶装饰着银和宝石，按照美丽安来自的瓦尔玛神殿顶部星辰的形状和次序所制作而成。”（也是Elrond名字的来源）  
> [2]对应Arda Marred的Arda Remade，传说中“完满的阿尔达”。


	6. Light of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird origin of Elessar (not  
> A family with love and peace (not

我穿过一片冷杉追赶着前方的麋鹿，秋天高远敞亮的风从我耳边飞快地掠过，偶尔能听到远处箭矢发动的声音，和身后越来越近的马蹄声。我深吸了一口气张开了弓，瞄准前方的猎物。

骑射从来都不是我的强项；小时候三伯带着我和比我年纪还要小的两个小叔去狩猎，从来都是只有他们满载而归。不过我多少也从恨铁不成钢的三伯那里学到了一些东西，比如瞄准的时候要完全专注，打开自己的感官，去听树木、走兽和流水的语言——但是不能被这些语言所干扰。

麋鹿应箭矢而倒地，随即从我身后又飞来一根箭，从上方滑过了猎物。

“抱歉，这个算我的了。”

我有点开心地转过身对Edrahil说。他也笑了起来，“但是您打到的总数还没有超过我。”

“还有一下午的时间，胜负未定。”

我们把猎物带回营地，路上看到了Turkafinwe和Orodreth，还有一些将领们赞叹不绝，“Celegorm殿下……您的箭术真是让人惊叹。”

Turkafinwe就爽朗地（至少在他人看来）笑了，“在这边呆久了还有些生疏。你们没有去过辛姆拉德的猎场，秋天的时候平原和森林相接，一眼望不到尽头！有的时候我大哥和二哥会把他们领地的马匹赶来一些过冬，几百几千匹骏马奔跑起来声若阵雷……”他突然像是想到什么一样停住了，“算了，那都是以前的事情了。”

“也许您将来仍然有机会收复辛姆拉德……”

“不乐观。”Orodreth说，“精灵和人类的希望在南方。”

“这也许是Arafinwe家族深奥难懂的‘智慧’之一，”Turkafinwe的嘴角翘了起来，“不过辛姆林仍然坚守在北方最前线。我们是艾尔达，终究还是难以满足于洞穴中的生活，看到的是灯光的影子，而不是日光和星空。我和我的兄弟也愿帮助纳国斯隆德拓展疆域，让这里成为所有精灵王国中最富饶强大之地，再不居于那些躲在Maia庇佑中的黑暗精灵之下……”

Orodreth叹了口气，“这并非我们所求。”

但是Turkafinwe描绘的图景明显已经引起了其他人的兴趣和遐想。“我的堂侄，”Turkafinwe大笑出声，“总有一天你会发现……”

“这些健忘的人，”Edrahil有些忿忿地说，“他们的忠诚心和水面上的浮标一样摇摆不定，大概忘记是谁兴建了这个地方，也快忘了自己该效忠的究竟是谁啦。”但是他突然意识到我在他身边，以及我和Turkafinwe的关系，随即尴尬地向我道歉，“我失言了，Celebrimbor殿下。”

Edrahil的性格很直率，而我并不讨厌他这一点。事实上，我现在觉得和他对话，甚至比和Curufinwe或者Turkafinwe交谈都要轻松得多。我们到了营地，营地驻扎在Taur-en-Faroth一处靠近水源、地势较高的地方。我拴好马匹，在溪边洗手的时候，看到Curufinwe浑身是血地朝这里走过来，面色苍白，似乎像是遇到了什么事故。

有一瞬间，我甚至想冲过去扶住他，因为很少看到父亲这种样子，几乎接近于……脆弱。但是他在我开口之前就说，“我没事。马被绊倒了，又恰好遇到了一头棕熊。”他看到我望着他衣服上的血迹，“不是我的血。”

没有其他的解释了；父亲不喜欢解释。甚至在我最小的叔叔死于他点起的火把时，在澳阔隆迪把不由分说地长剑插入海港精灵的胸前时，甚至在那天晚上之后，在我们无可避免地再次遇到的时候，他也只是说了一句，“我劝你最好忘记它。”

“我已经不记得了。”我说，“可是我还记得Amal。”然后我就转过身去，想象着他的表情，内心涌起一种罪恶的快感。现在我们都有了各自的秘密，也许我们其中一个人的秘密更多一些；这样的秘密让我感到了一种平等。就像用力锤打合金的时候，我的手臂也能感觉到相同的疼痛。我看到他在水里清洗手肘上的伤口，就回帐篷里找了些外伤的药。但是当我返回的时候，发现溪边已经多了一个金发精灵。

“我做了个陷阱，”Curufinwe波澜不惊地说，“打算捕捉它，没想到马被绊倒了。还好今天身上带了把长一些的刀。”

Finrod的回应像是赞誉，又像是善意的嘲笑，“我看到了，堂兄，你在机关的设置上一如既往地体现了莫大的天赋。”他把一卷绷带递给Curufinwe，“这把刀很漂亮。”

“前几天刚做的。我实验了一种质量更轻、强度和延展性更好的金属，可以做出更加轻巧的武器。如果成功的话，也可以用在盔甲上。它更适合南方……比如我们有一半Teleri血统的国王。”

Finrod拿起那把刀仔细端详，刀刃在阳光下反射着银白色的光，其上还沾着一些未洗干的血迹。“它很……锋利。我很欣慰你有更多的时间投入你喜爱的创作中。但是以你的天分，只做兵器有些可惜。我在工作室看到过那些手稿……”

“那样的创作需要绝对的专注，像以前在提里安那样安宁稳固的环境。”Curufinwe露出了一个淡漠的微笑，打断了他，“当时，Feanaro几乎用了一整年的时间。……不过它们对于现在来说并没有什么用途，我也无暇投入更多的精力了。”

“原来你也会感怀起从前啊。纳国斯隆德对你而言，不够安宁稳固么？”

“在这里，我们首先是守护国王的剑。”Curufinwe包扎好之后抬起头，“你想试试它？”

“如果它的创造者允许的话。”

Curufinwe站起来，Finrod把自己腰间的佩剑递给他。他们走到离溪水远一些的地方，稍稍拉开了一些距离站定，在一阵沉默的相互观察后，Finrod先借助体重的趋势侧身锋利地冲向前方，Curufinwe从侧下方避开，让刀刃从他的左肩上空划过，飞快地变换脚步绕到对方身后，试图锁住对手的动作，但是Finrod更快一步、敏捷地跳开了，那把长剑从空空的地面上划了一道弧形，挑起了一些沙土、落叶和风。然后他们再次靠近，响起的金属碰撞的声音吸引了营地的其他人。三伯在旁边喊了一句，“要比试就换钝剑啊。”

“不用担心，我们知道分寸。”Finrod回应了他一句，但是就在他走神的瞬间，Curufinwe的剑就指向了他喉咙的位置。

“好用吗？”

“很轻巧、称手。”Finrod无奈地笑了，“不过就结果而言，似乎并不乐观。……我自己的剑，指向我自己。”

“你不能要求一把剑的忠诚啊。”Curufinwe就似笑非笑的回答。他们把武器换了回来，这个时候Orodreth过来说，“烤肉架搭好了。”

“我去帮着烧火。”我就和Orodreth一起离开了。

 

 

下午和Edrahil的比赛我最终还是输了。傍晚的时候，我们看着随从把战利品装上车运回去，作为冬天的储粮。远处的天际交错着金色、橙色和红色，把河水照的粼粼发光，让我想起Finrod曾经说过的红色山脉，还有其中会反光的矿石。我第一次来到纳国斯隆德，也是这样的黄昏，但是现在周围似乎变得陌生了，连营火的位置都不同了，空气里不再是寂静，光线、水流和风都变得如此喧哗，像很久之前三伯告诉我的，“森林的语言”。我不怎么能为这些比喻感怀，不过现在却格外感到它们对即将消逝的白昼的留恋。我想Feanaro在制作精灵宝钻的时候，是不是也是抱着这种对注定要消失的荣耀和美的留恋呢？毕竟我们是艾尔达，不太喜爱转瞬即逝的美，我们自身也是记忆的容器。我们不喜爱会褪色的树叶，即使来年新绿抽芽，那……已经是完全不同的事物了。

“您见到Finrod陛下了吗？”Edrahil突然过来问我。我摇了摇头，环视了一下，才发现他不知道什么时候消失在了众人的视线之外。

“你去跟Orodreth殿下说，我去找一找。”然后在Edrahil能阻止我之前，我就骑马向溪边的方向去了。虽然这个精灵似乎对任何事情都抱有孩童般的兴趣，不过我觉得似乎能猜到他去了哪里，他一直试图从水流的声音中听出一些什么，也许是对未来的启示……

但是我看到Finrod的时候，他正站在一棵枯萎的树前，念着古老的咒语，很多词语即使是我也不解其意。有一瞬间似乎一阵风席地而起，青绿色缓缓流淌进泛黄的叶片中，干枯的树枝重又开始生长……但是最终，什么也没有发生。精灵的外貌不会衰老，但Finrod转过来的时候看上去疲惫、沧桑，提醒着我，我们这些来自旧时代的艾尔达已经在日光下的土地上生活了这么多年了。

“Tyelpe。”他依旧微笑着，平淡地说，“你们在找我吗？”

我点了点头，“太阳要落了，我们准备返回。”

“刚来到中土的时候，我还可以让它们复原。”他看向那棵树，“整个大陆都在迅速地衰落，我也是如此。”

“也许是这样，”我犹豫地说，“不过，我们的技术和工艺并不比在维林诺的时候更差，甚至还因为跟人类和矮人们的接触精进了更多。”

“没错。也许有一天，钢铁会完全取代树木，我们的法术再也无法得到回应，我们的存在也将湮灭在记忆中，并诸神的名字……而一种新的咒语从工坊和锻造室产生，将我们的世界变成完全不同的模样。”

我们就这样许久都没有说话，直到我轻声说，“当心我的父亲和三伯，他们似乎有什么谋划。”

“我知道。”

我不知道还能做什么了；但是Finrod好像看出了我失落的原因，接着说，“不过我在考虑你的另一个建议，我觉得它很有价值。”

“……建议？”

“‘比死亡更明智的方式’去完成我的命运。……即使是走向败落、衰亡的中洲，我也不想放弃这里。”

他看着我，眼神不再属于神明或鬼魂，而是沾染着些热切的渴望，我觉得内心长久以来紧绷着的一根线突然松开了；无由的喜悦像潮水一样冲击着我，再温柔地将我包裹住。“那么我会为您做我所能做的一切。”

我们身后的草丛沙沙地响着，然后Huan突然冲进了我怀里，一下子把我撞在地上，像我小时候那样，我把手插进它蓬松的长毛里。不远处Orodreth站在那里，三伯看到我这个样子扑哧一声笑了出来，父亲也没忍住笑，咳嗽了两声掩盖过去，让我们动身返回；我几乎觉得这是一个普通、和睦的家庭一次温馨的聚会了。

我生命中最快乐的日子在提里安和纳国斯隆德。但孩提时代的快乐是无知且无偿的，像个漫长遥远的梦；而在这里，痛苦和快乐被成比例地放大、延长。在我开始研究怎样保留住年轻的日光和常绿的力量时，我依然记起它，因为我知道它总有一天会结束。

我知道它就要结束了。


	7. Ardava Harmar Usestime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所谓友情的小船说翻就翻，爱情的巨轮说沉就沉，亲情的纽带说断就断。  
> 标题是Quenya，出自Oonagh《Aeria》那张专辑里的《Feanor》，“无可比拟，举世珍宝”。  
> 以及感谢 @小郁闷 友情出借一只NPC！

Thalawen[1]追上来时，我和父亲、三伯正带着一些人前往纳国斯隆德的北方，准备从那里涉过Narog河去向东边。Finrod说最近那里的动向很奇怪，日夜巡逻的弓箭手们不断报告有阴影出没，却丝毫无踪可循，因此请求父亲和三伯的帮助。三伯爽快地答应了，出于身为一个狩猎者的骄傲，或者出于投放诱饵的慷慨；而我和父亲正准备去那附近寻找材料。我们刚出发不久就在半路停了下来，那个瘦小黝黑的精灵少女下马向Turkafinwe汇报着什么。

Thalawen是Turkafinwe从东贝尔兰一个破败的无名村落里捡回来的，看样子应该还没有成年。据说她从安格班被放回的父亲想要毒死Feanor的儿子以向Morgoth邀功请赏，而她向Turkafinwe出卖了父亲的计划……一次背叛毁于另一次背叛。我没有核实过这些传言，因为Thalawen从来不讲自己的事情，在来到纳国斯隆德之前都一直装扮成男孩的样子，是个沉默寡言的普通士兵，只有亮绿色的眼睛像夜里的狼一样。

“一个人类……”她瞥见了我，压低了声音，后面我就听不清楚了。当她说到某个词的时候，Turkafinwe的表情一下子怔住了，缓缓地看向我的父亲，嘴角动了动，但是什么也没说，表情既凶残又绝望。如果我当时的心思没有全部放在构思绿宝石的制作上的话，我也许可以从他的表情中读出一些什么，甚至能猜到那个词语——但是我那段时间每天都沉浸在复杂的难题和热切的迷恋中，什么也不关心了。[2]我想象着制作出某种坚固剔透、折射率高的材料作为外壳，需要不断的实验但不算困难；复杂的是怎样收集日光，将其转化成可以长存的液体形态。也许它可以镶嵌在额冠上，因着其中年轻的辉光，戴上它的金发精灵四周万物复苏，枯萎的叶片上流溢着新绿，在这个寒冷漫肆而上的世界中，得以保持旧日的力量和荣耀……如果我能看到平静的水面下汹涌的暗流，也许能注意到危险的到来；可是我后来也犯了相似的错误。

“Tyelpe，计划变了，我们今天要先回去。”父亲回身对我说，“突然有些政事需要讨论。”

“嗯。”我心不在焉地回答，想着多半是税务收支或者内勤布防一类的事情，“我想再往北边走一走。”

Curufinwe打量我的眼神有些奇怪，不过最终他还是点了点头，“这样也好。”他分给了我一些人手，我向他简单地告别之后就继续出发了；而三伯看上去心烦气躁，甚至都没有听见我说的话。他们急匆匆地返回，那一天的游荡和探索让我很愉快，直到接近傍晚我回到纳国斯隆德，发现整个城市已经戒严了，才明白他们这种反应的原因。

也明白我犯了一个会让我在以后漫长的生命中永远都无法原谅自己的错误。而现在，我的生命都已经结束了，我依旧记得它。

 

 

 

发生了什么？

我撞见了Edrahil，他却什么也没说，目光灼灼逼人，那种眼神我之前在澳阔隆迪见过，在我把剑从一个海港精灵的胸口抽出来的时候。我向遇到的每一个人询问，得到了不同的答案： _国王疯了。一个人类的彩礼。阿尔达无可比拟的珍宝。誓言。诅咒。Finarfin的儿子不能像Vala一样命令我们。Celegorm和Curufin殿下突然冲进了集会的大厅。无论是敌是友，是恶是善。战争不能被引入纳国斯隆德。烈火、刀剑和废墟。被抛掷在地上的王冠。必死的任务。Silmaril。Silmaril。_ 我把这些线索拼在一起，它们指向死亡与背叛，还有我的无知——它们驱动着我去寻找父亲或者Finrod，寻求一个解释。

可是我又想听到什么解释呢？他们又有什么义务解释给我呢？不过我最终还是找到了他们，他们在已经空无一人的大厅里激烈地争吵。我推开门，门上的玻璃映出了我的面孔，一个看着还很年轻的精灵，头发不算整齐，灰色的眼睛里全是无知和怒气，他撇了撇嘴，居然对我显露出一种不顾一切的危险性情。这个叫做Celebrimbor的精灵是我，可是我差点就没认出他。

“你们的手段……真是让我惊叹。”Finrod嘲讽地笑了，又像是种解脱，他的嘴角似乎还有一些血丝，“我以为我封锁了消息和所有的出口。”

“和纳国斯隆德不同，东贝尔兰有很多更加黑暗的东西。”Curufinwe的声音沉了下来，“你想支开我们，你清楚它重现于世的那一天我们会做些什么……”

Finrod打断了他，“你们已经做了。你们把黑暗带入了我的国家，唆使我的人民和我的城市背叛了我！”

“而你让纳国斯隆德接纳了我们——弑亲者。”Curufinwe逼近了两步，呼吸变得激烈了起来，像是对对方这样不常见的愤怒产生了兴趣，“你的手上没沾过同族的血，你善辩的舌头不曾说过，让永恒的黑暗降临己身，死亡都无法将其解脱——”

Finrod迎了上去，“如果你能看到死亡像冰水一样从四周漫上来，比Helcaraxë的寒冷更甚——哦，我差点忘了你没有去过那里——同样地，你们所追求的宝石最后会背弃你们，我不希望这些预见发生。如果你明白……”

“这些与你又有什么关系呢？你去追逐你的誓言，我去追逐我的，我们之中并没有哪一个更睿智。”

无论是Finrod，还是Curufinwe，我都从来没有看到过他们这种失态的样子；沉浸在毫不遮掩的愤怒中，带着锋利的恨意相互伤害，从这种痛苦中获得快乐，甚至比沉浸在爱欲中更加专注。因为强烈的恨和强烈的爱一样，都是生存的证明。Finrod看着Curufinwe，像他们比试之前相互观察，或者动物在探查同类的气息。不同的是他蓝色的虹膜上似乎覆上了一层苍金的火焰，即使对面是一个烈火之魂的后代。就这样，欲望和爱情混合而成的某种事物渐渐地在注视中被烧毁，一开始很缓慢，随后愈来愈激烈，最终从内部轰然地瓦解了，火焰与宝石之歌只绝望地余下灰烬和碎尘。Finrod的语气平缓了下来，他后退了些，摇了摇头疲倦地说，“这些话没有丝毫意义，只是单纯地发泄情感而已；我要走了。”

回答他的也是同样平静（或者至少听上去如此）的声音，“你不用那些外交辞令伪装自己的时候，说话就好听多了，堂亲。情感这种东西太过直接、过于软弱，不适合我们……你和我本质上是一样的。还是说你仍然为所谓的‘背叛’感到愤怒？”

“我已经不愤怒了。”Finrod转过身朝我的方向走来，“我们都在自己黑暗和绝望的命运中，我应该更早地意识到，一点小插曲改变不了什么。”

这个反应似乎让Curufinwe恼火起来，“我祝你平安归来，Findarato。但是别忘了……”

“啊，我知道。‘无论是敌是友，是恶是善。’”他就穿过大门离开了，没有再回头看一眼；Curufinwe的声音在空荡的大厅里回响着：

“法律，爱，军队，恐惧或危险，甚至北方的诅咒……如若失败，让永恒的黑暗降临己身。”

过了许久，他好像才意识到我在场，刚刚他的心被誓言占据了；他打量着我，一如既往地看出了我的质疑，还有我望着Finrod离开的方向，眼神里流露出的更多的东西。他轻哼了一声，像Feanaro那样挑起了眉毛（也许那个誓言里寄存了一部分Feanaro燃着火的灵魂），“……没想到你也会对那样的东西着迷。”

“您什么都没告诉我。”

“因为没有必要；这是我的誓言，不是你的。”

Curufinwe的一句话就让我所有的怒火都无从发泄了，——没错，我在这里是旁观者，是局外人。我不属于纳国斯隆德，纳国斯隆德也不属于我。我不在Finrod的命运之中，甚至连像Curufinwe那样给那个黑暗的结局加一些精彩的注脚都做不到。

“您知道他不会回来了。”

我扔下一句话，就飞奔着追了出去，就算知道自己有多么无力，我也想试着做最后的尝试。

 

 

“Celebrimbor，我要走了。我要走了，Tyelperinquar。”

我牵着马匹，跟随Finrod穿越洞窟、石桥和森林，到达了一片宽阔的平原。他的脚步没有一丝迟疑和犹豫，然后他停了下来。他身上那层苍金色的火焰熄灭了，连他的轮廓都在夕阳的光线里模糊不清，平静地像已经不存在于这个世界。

“我的王——请允许我追随您。”

Finrod纵身跃上马背，微笑了起来，“回去吧，你的父亲还留在纳国斯隆德。”

“他是我的父亲，但我的心却跟他背道而驰。”

“你的确如此。”Finrod的声音环绕在温暖的空气中，“你的命运和你的父亲相悖，和我也不在同一条轨道上。我的前方是死亡，而道路的分歧比你能想象得更多。”

“如果这真的是您所言的命运，我也愿一同承担；我从不畏惧死亡——”

“回去，Celebrimbor。”他扬起声音又重复了一遍，马蹄在地面上不安地踏动着。我想起曾经双唇相接的时候，我在那双蓝色的眼睛中看到了外环海之上的光，正因为如此，我才能在这个昏暗的地下城市中找到一些值得成为信念的东西，才能够再次相信那些过于纯粹的理想也能有实现的机会。如果连这些都失去的话，我一定……

“我可以为您做一切事情。”一股黑暗攥住了我的心，我几乎不顾一切地说，“我不是手上没沾过血的小孩子，如果能让您从那个誓言中解脱出来，哪怕是……或者我们可以立刻出发，去欧西瑞安德！越过蓝色山脉，永远离开战乱和纷争，我的忠诚永远属于您。”

说完之后我才意识到自己的失态，意识到这样绝望地要抓住一点辉光，简直像是我的父亲和伯父们做的事情了。Finrod温柔又残酷地回答了我，“欧西瑞安德是很美的地方。……我不会抛弃我的荣誉，你也不会真的安于这种销声匿迹、流离失所的生活。你想要的是创造的荣耀、自己的城市、战争之下的庇护所，而不是非正当的杀戮，或者一个被驱逐的国王——即使你之前把这些渴望投射到我身上。”

比他的话更让我难过的是这个事实：我无法反驳他说的每一个字。我听见自己的呼吸渐渐地平复了，感到缰绳从我手中滑落下去，“我会回去，如果这是您希望的话。愿您保重。”

“求生的愿望，对我来说只能带来更大的痛苦。”Finrod背对着光，后面有马蹄声和交谈声传来。“他们来了；我们大概很长一段时间都不会再见面了。”

那个行走着的亡魂，就领着Beren、Edrahil和其他的追随者消失在我的视野中，走向他在剧本中的终章……纳国斯隆德的落日沉入黑夜粘稠的深渊。那几天夜晚强风在纳国斯隆德所有的洞穴间四处冲撞，发出阵阵呜咽声像是首绝望的挽歌，尖锐、喧哗，不肯停歇。等它终于消沉下去以后，取而代之的是异样的寂静和萧索。我像是刚结束一个漫长、恍惚的梦，从热病般的迷恋中醒来了。那些安宁和平的生活与我无缘，我的前方只有巨大的光荣和惨烈的毁灭——得到全部，或者失去所有；我的终点是鲜血汇集而成的河流。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]借用@小郁闷 《白焰》中的一只OC的背景设定，名字是Sindarin, “无畏的女子”。设定和原文差不多，不过这篇里把时间点提前了……  
> [2]Elessar的菜谱其实差不多是按照HoME1里的宝钻反正就是很不科学都是我编的……因为不同版本设定太多所以就放飞自我了。PS这里的设定是第一纪的牌开始构思但是没做出来，第二纪研究出来镶在胸针上送给钙奶了（同UT版本贡多林牌），（虽然他们最后友情的小船还是翻了，感觉摊牌终究还是个convex utility的risk seeker……）


	8. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor is a free elf.

_“_ _我改主意了，Curvo。我打算把这幅画收藏起来。”_

_Finrod_ _一边不紧不慢地整理衣领，一边说。注意到对方投来兴味盎然的目光时，他也故意放缓了系上衣扣的速度。_

_Curufin_ _微微张大了眼睛，“啊？不是说正厅需要一幅画像吗？”_

_“_ _让他们随便挂点什么好了。”_

_“_ _怎么了？”Curufin披上了自己的外袍，从侧靠的姿势占了起来。_

_“_ _我总觉得能从其中看到一些……特殊的东西。它不只像一幅画……”_

_“_ _这也是我为什么要你留在这里的原因。”Curufin闭上眼睛，有些骄傲地说，“一幅好的画像不仅要描绘形象本身，还有它对周围产生的细微的影响，光线和阴影的变化……”_

_“_ _不是这样。”Finrod笑了出来，似乎自己也觉得这个想法很荒唐，“我……嫉妒它。它显得太过永恒了。”_

_“_ _何必这样，堂亲？你拥有的东西比它好得多。”感到带着体温的手指插进自己的头发中，Finrod转过头和身后的黑发精灵交换了一个亲吻。“是啊……我拥有你。”_

_这下Curufin也低声笑了，“那么我的国王，你要是不满意，可以烧掉。”_

_“_ _就让它留在地下吧。……花了我们不少时间。”_

_“_ _我们还有更多。”_

 

纳国斯隆德之王的离开像是一阵风暴，掀起的浪潮至今仍未平息。城市依旧在湍急的暗流上平静地运转着，但是有些事情改变了，包括人心，也包括朝堂上决策的声音，内勤布防的人员。年轻的新王面无表情地坐在王座上，而Turkafinwe和Curufinwe在处理政事之余频繁地去向北方狩猎，因为“据人回报，北方的平原频繁地有野狼出没”。但是我们都知道不仅仅是这样。有一次出发前，Turkafinwe拽住了Curufinwe，“不过是野兽而已，它们逃不过那些弓箭手的视线……不需要每次都去。”

“在这种时期，总要谨慎一点。”

Curufinwe继续往前走，Turkafinwe在后面喊，“你想找的不仅仅是这个吧。”Curufinwe也没有反驳他，发出了一声类似于低吼的声音，“活要见人，死要见尸。”

“‘一个有利用价值的工具，一个有趣的难题，仅此而已。’”Turkafinwe叹了口气，“别忘了你自己说过什么。”

但是那次他们遇到的猎物，既不是狼，也不是另一个；当Luthien Tinuviel被关进地下深处的洞穴中时，整个城市陷入了一种迷醉般的野望中。“我们将成为所有精灵族群中最强大的一支，”Turkafinwe站在大厅的中央，Finrod曾经在那里掷下王冠的地方，“纳国斯隆德与多瑞亚斯，最强大的诺多精灵和最强大的辛达精灵。当我看到她的第一眼，我就知道这是命运的意志，如同Thingol与那位Maia的相遇，我爱上了她，而她的目光也泄露了对我的迷恋——可是她是如此地害羞，她生于深林的眼睛尚未见过来自维林诺的光辉。是的，Luthien Tinuviel是命运赐给纳国斯隆德的珍宝，她将比你们拥有和曾经失去的任何宝物更加珍贵。”

他停顿了一下，环视四周，满意地看着众人期待的目光，“你们渡海而来，凶恶的风暴带走了你们亲人的生命；你们翻越冰川而来，刺骨的寒冷仍在你们的记忆中；你们逃过了黑暗大敌的爪牙而来，你们从战争中幸存，你们或身负北方的诅咒，或心中仍覆盖着邪恶的阴影——你们经历的苦难如此深重，使你们不能安居于这一方狭小的洞窟内。告诉我！你们想要更多，而Feanor的儿子们将会实现你们所愿。”

“这是谎言。”Orodreth面色苍白，呼吸急促，他一向善于掩盖自己的情感，这是我见过他最接近“愤怒”的样子。但是Curufinwe拉住了他，“堂侄，我们是为了你的国家考虑。现在你是这个国家的国王了，你不希望它更加强盛么？”

“未经双方同意的婚姻是罪恶的。”他直视着Curufinwe，“我想，作为国王我有拒绝你们这份‘好意’的权力。”

“正如您所说。”Curufinwe放开了他，把视线转向了另一个方向，门外Thalawen正拿着个玩具逗Gil-galad玩，好像对这里发生的风波毫不在意。“那个女孩，”他用富有暗示性的嗓音说，“曾经杀了自己的父亲。你看……那些被叫做弑亲者的，也许有一天会再次证明自己如何得来这个名字。”

Curufinwe在对着Orodreth说话，我却感到一股寒意沿着我的脊柱攀爬了上来。“那么如果您还有什么不满……不过我想纳国斯隆德居民的心，比你想象得更加贪婪。”

“我不会让你们得逞的。” Orodreth就冲了出去，并且甚至没有任何人注意到。我质问Curufinwe，但实际上更多地是出于恐惧，“您不会真的那样做的。”

他眯起眼睛看着我，没有回答。

 

 

 

那天夜里纳国斯隆德比之前更加寂静。我像第一天刚来到这里一样难以入睡，想起以前发生过的许多事情，突然像从梦靥中惊醒一样意识到，我太过于依赖这些旧日的记忆了。我还想着提里安，佛米诺斯，那些我再也回不去的地方和再也见不到的人，以至于忘了这是日月升起的时代，而Curufinwe和Turkafinwe也不是我记忆中的父亲和三伯了，他们现在像两个拙劣的演员，在麻木地完成自己被诅咒的命运；我还在拼命地说服自己，在他们身上寻找过去的影子。歌声也像那天夜里一样响起，也许是Luthien的歌声？啊，她唱起的是幽深的山毛榉林，夏夜欢快的笛声和舞蹈，被飞鸟和走兽包围的、莽撞又可爱的Atani，无穷无尽的关于冒险的故事，还有……她的爱情。于是我开始试着去找她——至少做一些我能够做的事情。越向幽深的下层前进，周围反而愈加亮了起来，和我第一次仓皇地闯进这里时不同，现在黑暗逐渐消退，秘密自己显露了出来，我什么也听不见，什么也看不到，但是能感觉到来自过去的、熟悉的气息。

“Huan，Huan，你也要走了吗？”我用气声问。

然后是一阵漫长的寂静，在我以为也许这里真的什么也没有的时候，听见了一个女性的声音，“去吧。我已经逃出了一个精美的鸟笼，不会再第二次落到笼子里了。”

是Luthien。当她说出这句话的时候，我就明白Turkafinwe为什么会迷上她了——虽然这种迷恋是病态的，是一种喜爱向往自由的飞鸟、却又因此想把飞鸟永远关起来的，可怖的爱。Huan从空气中显现出来，我蹲下抱住了它，蹭了蹭它的后颈，这样的温度让我怀念，我知道所有来自那个时代的事物都在一点点地离开我了。

“循着水声走……有一处地下瀑布可以通向出口。”我低声说，“保重。还有您也是。”

现在这里是真的什么也没有了。我想今后会需要花很多时间确认Gil-galad和Finduilas的安全，能逃过Curufinwe的控制很难，而且过程远没有创作有趣，只是我不能再置身事外了——这样沉重的担子甚至让我的心轻松了一些。我再次路过那个星辰穹顶的时候，有机会仔细打量这里的工艺：那些星星的基调是银光，但是边缘沾染着些其它的颜色，像绿松石，红宝石，蓝水晶的颜色……他们在不知不觉中就喧哗地闪动了起来，点亮了周围的珠宝，点燃了上一任国王的画像，火光下周围的场景也显现出了森林精灵的风格。我看到Curufinwe站在同样的穹顶下，向着上方的无瑕之光伸出手，那纯粹、至善的光照亮了他半边的面孔，他脸上绝望的表情，还有从喉管喷溅出的鲜血……我想去找东西给他包扎，但是他一下子就倒了下去，Silmaril消失了。火焰从地面上攀升而起，像熊熊烧着的炉膛，响着叮叮当当的声音……一座城市！精灵和矮人合铸的大门，上面刻着一个八芒星的图案，有那个族群的矮人会刻那种东西呢？后来的影子越来越模糊，一个金发的面孔，是Artanis……不是。我在构思一个最伟大的造物，它甚至能超越Silmaril——黑暗像洪水一样猛地浇熄了火，又变成猩红色的液体从我脚边流开，密集的箭矢像深林伸出的枝桠从我的身体穿过……

“够了！”

我猛烈地喘息着；周围什么也没有发生，只有一双亮晶晶的蓝灰色眼睛在看着我。

“您是谁？您不是Finrod Felagund王，也不可能是他的Fea……他们说他还活着。”

“我不是。”他回答。他的话语比起“声音”，更像是一阵强风直接吹进我的意识中。“我是一幅画像，那些在永恒的黑暗中挣扎的人创造了我……在无尽的痛苦中挣扎的人创造了我。”

“那就好办了。”我从旁边的柜子上随手抓起了一个摆件狠狠地砸了过去，他似乎完全没有预料到我有这种反应，锋利的边缘划破了他的皮肤，渗出一些以假乱真的血痕。

“你也会流血啊。”

我就转身回去了，在释然的同时感到了巨大的疲惫，只想进入一个无梦的深眠。也许自由意志和先定乐章之间的矛盾是一段让人消极的插曲，但我根本不打算考虑这些。那个声音像恋人一样从四面八方包裹住我：

“……那么，期待我们的重逢。”

 

 

 

不同的人来到纳国斯隆德，不同的人从纳国斯隆德离开。曾经将国王驱逐出这里的人最终也被驱赶了出去，但是这次他们没能从纳国斯隆德带走任何东西。所有的追随者都留下了；有一刻Thalawen咬了咬牙，似乎想和他们一起走，但是被Turkafinwe制止了，“你跟着我们，不就是为了更好的生活吗？”他不耐烦地说，“这里不是挺好的。Tyelpe，我们走了。”

他们往前走了一段距离，发现我并没有跟上来。Curufinwe转过身来，冷笑了一声，（就像刚才Orodreth宣称纳国斯隆德与Feanor诸子再无任何情谊时一样——Curufinwe从来不会在任何人面前露出哪怕是一点点软弱的迹象），“怎么，你还对这里有留恋吗？”

“三伯曾经跟我说，”我向前走去，逼自己直视着Curufinwe的眼睛——我父亲的眼睛，“正确的标准是跟随立场而变化的。我想他说的也许是对的……我原先无法理解，只是怀抱着自己单纯、绝对的理想，认为您的所作所为不可理喻。但是站在您和三伯的立场，我理解了仅凭善意和正义无法完成那个誓言黑暗的重任，为了获取权力有时需要一些非常的方式，荣誉和胜利难以同时存在，而失败的荣誉也没有了价值。”

Curufinwe露出了惊讶的表情，“我以为我不会从你这里听到这种话。那么你还愣在这里干什么？”

“我理解了您。但是，这并不代表我认同你和三伯所做的一切。”有一股热流在我的血液中翻滚着，“我无法认同不正当的杀戮、同族之间的背叛、违背一方意愿的婚姻、以孩童的生命为筹码的要挟、吞并其他精灵领土的野心。您对法律和准则嗤之以鼻，那么违背法律和准则给您带来胜利了吗？您对北方的诅咒不屑一顾，可是您难道不是正在一步步地践行着它？父亲……从此以后我不会再称呼您为父亲。我不会再继续跟从您了。”

我看着Curufinwe的面孔一点点地扭曲，似乎那些皮肤下的肌肉在变化着，颤动着。我以为他会盛怒，或者冷笑，无论哪一种，我都做好了应对的准备。但是他平静了下来，用宣告般地语气问我，“仅此而已吗？”

Curufinwe停顿了一下，然后他洪亮的声音冲击着四周的空气，像他每次重复那个誓言，像锻造锤砸在金属上溅起高高的火花，

“辛姆林和伊瑞伯山的大门将永远对你关闭，东贝尔兰再无你的立足之处，你对Feanaro家族一切继承权将被剥夺——”

“Curvo！你冷静些。”

Turkafinwe试图阻止他，但是没有任何效果。

“——不再有任何的权利和责任，Silmaril从此与你没有任何关联。你常说我没有给过你选择的机会，那么现在，Curufinwe Tyelperinquar，你来选择：Feanaro家族，或者Arafinwe家族，你向哪一方效忠？”

“命运、信仰、家族、誓言——我不会选择任何一方。”

这是我长久的思考以来，得到的唯一答案。

Curufinwe抬起头，垂下眼睛看我，但是我读不出他的任何感情了。当他洪钟般的声音引起的振动终于渐渐消退时，他点了点头，“很好。”然后转向Turkafinwe，“我们走吧。”

我的额头全是细密的汗水，有一滴汗水滑了下来，我尝到了咸腥的味道。我不愿意承认——不过现在已经无所谓了——他的话在我的耳边不断地回响着，像一把锋利的刀刃划开了我的心，并且生生地把我和某种东西之间的联系切断了……我现在是一座孤岛。但是这把刀是我先扔向他的，我划伤了他，他也割伤了我，我们流出的血液的颜色是一样的。直到后来，很久以后，久到纳国斯隆德不存于人世，Curufinwe死去，三颗Silmaril归于高天、深海和地心，我从已经模糊的记忆中翻出一句话，“你对Feanaro家族不再有任何的权利和责任，所有的誓言和诅咒与你无关。”

不过这些都是之后的事情了。Curufinwe和Turkafinwe还是带走了一些风和声音；他们离开之后，纳国斯隆德变得更加荒凉、凋敝了，明明这里还是像之前那样金碧辉煌，宴会和舞会永不停歇，无论哪些人到来和离开，纳国斯隆德都是西贝尔兰永恒的乐园。但是现在就连人来人往的正厅，都显得过于空旷了。于是Orodreth找人搬来了那幅Finrod的画像。

“如果这里需要一幅新国王的画像的话，”我说，“也许我可以帮忙。我多少学过一些绘画……虽然可能比不上这幅的画工。”

Orodreth漠然地摇了摇头，“不用了，这里的位置留给纳国斯隆德的建造者吧……这会让我安心一些。我想，纳国斯隆德也许会在我这里终结了；但是我也必须守护着她。不过，我确实希望你帮我一件事。”

“是什么？”

“离开这里。”

他转过身背对着我，“如果你不肯走，我会像驱逐你父亲一样命令你离开。在我不得不这么做之前，带上Gil-galad去巴拉尔岛。”


	9. Elysion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other name of "Elysion" is "Abyss".  
> Finally they reunited in Nargothrond.

“离开吧。你不属于这里。”

Orodreth说。

我明白，这次终于轮到我了：不同的人来到纳国斯隆德，不同的人从纳国斯隆德离开，直到一个带着黑剑的命运之子，牵着她的手走向那个剧目的终结，最后当长枪像玫瑰的枝茎一样穿过她的心脏时，她胸前的血把那朵花染成了更饱满艳丽的猩红色。

“Finduilas呢？”

“……她不肯走。”

Orodreth猛吸了一口气，又缓缓地呼了出来，悠长的叹息声渗入石壁之中，纳国斯隆德一如既往地接纳了他的痛苦，正如她之前接纳了Turkafinwe的痛苦，Curufinwe的痛苦，Finrod的痛苦和我的痛苦，之后还会有更多……因为我们比任何人都要更热爱、也更憎恨这座城市，那个从画像中诞生的生物才会出现吗。

我简单地收拾了一下行李，除了给Gil-galad带上了些衣服和食物，我自己没有什么想要带走的东西：有形体之物最终会毁坏，这座城市留给我的刻在更深的地方。只有一把剑是在这里打造的，我原来的那把在西瑞安岛折断了，新的这柄作者是Curufinwe，他走的时候我忘了还给他。

Orodreth向我挥手告别——之前一直是我站在那个位置，目送着Finrod、Curufinwe、Turkafinwe和Huan离开。Finduilas轻轻地吻了弟弟的额头，把一支早春新开的花编进小精灵的辫子中，然后推了推Gil-galad，催促他跑到我这里。猛地一下，一个温暖的、充满活力的身体就撞了过来，让我疲惫的心感到了由衷的快乐。我把小精灵抱上马背，让他坐稳，然后回头向他们示意，“那么，这就是告别了。”

Orodreth露出一个微笑，Finduilas歪了歪头，她看向Gil-galad，一瞬间面孔上浮现出悲哀的神色，我以为她要落泪了，但是她随即就咯咯地笑了起来，让早春的寒意都消散了下去！有些欢快地鸟鸣声应和着她，——这将会是又一个美丽的春天。如果Finrod，或者Turkafinwe和Curufinwe还在的话，我会希望和他们一同出游的。

“回去吧，父亲，”Finduilas笑着说，“宴会要开始了。”

我牵着马匹，每走一步，都像有锋利的箭矢擦过我的灵魂，有些在上面留下了血迹。我听到这个城市最后一次对我说话，用令人怀念的面孔和声音，“……你仍然是被诅咒的。”

“啊，我知道。”

我骑上马背，抱紧了Gil-galad，猛地加快了速度，大地在我们身下飞快地后退，城门在我们身后缓缓地关上了。后来我在海岛，听从那里逃来的人们说，Orodreth在他生命最后的战役中是多么英勇，丝毫不逊于贝尔兰前两任陨落的至高王，战场前线的他像黑色的潮水中屹立的、最后的灯塔：数量上有着压倒性优势的敌人冲来了三次，每次都被他拦了下来，直到他身边再也没有任何一个活着的精灵或人类……他们说起Orodreth的时候，带着莫大的悲伤、惋惜，还有不可置信——原本纳国斯隆德的新王并不被他的臣民看好。但我并没有觉得惊讶：他已经失去了所有拥有的东西，从父亲、妻子、领地，到国王、权势、子女，他现在没有任何顾虑了；这才是他原本的样子。

他们还说纳国斯隆德最后毁于一场烈火，所有的财宝都被堆积在最深处的厅堂，恶龙盘附于其上。再后来Turkafinwe和Curufinwe死在了多瑞亚斯，死于第二次把利刃对向亲族的尝试。大伯告诉我，以一种近乎残忍的平静的方式，说那时被尸体和血污包围的Curufinwe受了致命伤，向他祈求死亡，于是Nelyafinwe就用Curufinwe自己铸造的剑……也许这样正是Curufinwe所期望的。这就是我们所有人的结局了：从此在这里发生过的一切美丽和罪恶，还有那幅画像，都永远沉睡在了洞穴深处，再也无人知晓，——而我说的这些，你们当作是信口编出来的故事也无所谓。

 

 

 

我们在去向巴拉尔岛的船上，夜间雾气中，零星地点缀着几盏银色的灯，海洋的呼吸平稳而安详。我许久没有出过海了，船只摇摇晃晃地只让我想吐。我看向旁边的Gil-galad，他的面色简直比我还要差，在黑暗中张着眼睛望我。

“Gil-galad，”我问他，“你觉得头晕吗？”

“嗯。”他轻轻地点了点头。我不知道怎么办，只好抱他去甲板，让他枕在我的腿上。春季夜间空气冰冷湿润，让我的头脑略微清醒了一些。我看着他慢慢地阖上眼睛，似乎终于要睡着了的样子，心里松了一口气。可是他闭着眼睛，却突然小心翼翼地问我，“Tyelpe，Tyelpe……我还能再见到爸爸和姐姐吗？”

我犹豫了一下，还是决定告诉他真相。

“也许很快就能见到……也许，永远都见不到了。”

他没有动，也没有闹着要回去——像Orodreth说的那样，他是个很乖的孩子。但是过了一会，我感到身上的衣服被眼泪沾湿了，低低的呜咽和着一波一波的水流声。我慌忙地从过往的记忆中翻出一段歌谣，唱给他听。这首歌是关于银树的光芒亮起时，羽毛笔如何停止了沙沙的声响，锻造炉中的火焰如何渐渐熄灭，鸟类和走兽如何宁静地回到栖息之所，一切事物在熟睡之中，等待着新一个黎明。

昆雅的歌词我忘得几乎差不多了；我本来就不太擅长唱歌，调子也常常找不准，是二伯最失败的学生之一。还好这首没什么旋律，平静、低沉地像夜里天鹅绒般的苍穹。我觉得发出这个旧语言的嗓音不像是我的，而是在很久以前，一个少年因为晕船脸色惨白，前夜他吓坏了，他做了永远都无法原谅自己的事情。他的父亲拥着他，唱着那些古老的咒语般的歌词，一遍一遍低声地重复着，“睡吧，睡吧，Tyelpe。然后等你醒来……”

那柄被拴在船舱门上的剑随着船只的晃动时不时地敲击在木头上，发出让人怀念的单调声响。

 

 

 

我又回到了这里。你们称我为Celebrimbor，一个鬼魂，一个来自旧时代的遗孤。之前很长一段时间我的眼前是模糊的、红黑交杂的一片混沌，恐怕是从我自己的眼中流出的血；我的意识中除了痛苦什么也没有，直到死亡仁慈地带走了我的灵魂。（后来博学的Elrond在一堆族谱和记录里翻翻找找，最终让他们在我的墓碑上刻了Curufinwe Tyelperinquar。）

有的时候，在我稍微恢复了一些知觉期间（他们是这样，为了不至于让我完全对疼痛麻木，从而失去拷问的效果），我的眼前会出现那个金色影子，甚至会含混地说出一个名字。我无法否认他们形貌上的相像，并且为这种相似之处所吸引。Annatar，Sauron显然察觉到并利用了这一点。

 “你提到了一个精灵的名字……恰好我也认识。怎么样，有兴趣听听他的死法吗？”

当那个堕落的Maia厌倦了肉体上的折磨时，会试图用他的力量探查我的意识，像深林中的迅捷疾风一样，将黑暗的、混杂着真实和谎言的念头灌入我的内心。在Finrod Felagund生命的最后十天，第一天他看到黑暗中出现了一对绿色的眼睛，拖走了他最忠诚的追随者之一，他感到悲伤，以及自责——是他把这些人拖入了黑暗之中， 并且无力保护他们。第三天，悲剧持续地、不紧不慢地发生，他听见皮肤被撕咬开的声音，拼命压抑但还是不断传出的悲鸣，带着体温的鲜血洒在他的脸上，他在绝望中几乎想让自己的Fea逃回彼岸的故乡。第七天，狼人让Edrahil留下最后一丝气息，让他在极度的安静中听到身边艰难的呼吸声一点点地虚弱，消失……他们想让黑暗沾染上他金色的心。第十天，他筋疲力尽，孤立无援。黑暗中似乎伸出无数只手臂，想将他也拖拽进去——于是他露出了一个虚弱的微笑，低吼着挣开了沉重、坚硬的铁索，以自身作为锐利的杀意，这一次他为他自己的心选择了命运，他最后一眼望见的是随着Luthien Tinuviel的歌声冲破浓云的繁星。

——现在也是如此，他的意志像从高处的铁窗落下的一丝光线，轻盈而明晰地拥住我，让我恢复了理性。痛苦仍然在那里，只会增多不会减少，但是它们不会控制我的思想。这场漫长的博弈最后以我的胜利告终，Sauron退缩了，他把我丢给了死亡。

于是我又回到了这里。西贝尔兰是一望无际的海洋，纳国斯隆德沉睡在海水下方，像是伊瑞詹沉没在烈火中……啊。第二纪元的艾尔达，把所有自己亲手创造的光荣都取名叫作伊瑞詹，——伊瑞詹，冬青之郡，在这个逐渐冰冷衰落的世界里常绿的乐园，保留一切来自远古的知识和荣耀，永远自由而欢乐的城市，我的城市——

现在已经和其他美好的事物一样不复存在了。

在波光粼粼的海面上，她来迎接我了：她一如既往地拥抱了我的痛苦，像温柔的海浪，像肆虐的暴风。旧日的城市缓缓升起，石头上显出浮雕的形状，海藻退下去，石柱上攀上了青藤，厚重的地毯从最高层一直铺到地下的最深处，沿路的吊灯和蜡烛陆续亮了起来，彩绘玻璃窗崭新地闪闪发光。宴会一夜夜地重开，人们又再次聚集到一起，纳国斯隆德的欢乐永不停歇，循环往复！我看到Finduilas在快乐地跳着舞，Orodreth微笑地看着她，Turkafinwe坐在长桌的一侧，右手上戴着那枚消失了的订婚戒指轻敲着桌面，Curufinwe端着一杯酒坐在另一侧，饶有兴致地打量着其他人。大厅的尽头纳国斯隆德的国王负手背对着他们，他面前的墙壁上悬挂着一幅油画像，描绘的是永恒的爱情、命运和死亡。

正如Orodreth所说，我不属于这里。在纳国斯隆德的落日彻底沉入海平面之下以前，我跃入了万顷碧波之中。


	10. Finrod's Soliloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外1.  
> 为了最佳效果，推荐夜间关上灯阅读（啥ww）  
> 大概介绍了一下没机会写进去的人物设定，以及与原作画风巨大的分歧处

故事完满地结束了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺！

啊……果然没有掌声还是有点寂寞啊。

……

……

……算了。这里这么安静，灯光都灭了，也到了我该退场的时——哦？你还没有走么？谢谢你留到最后。怎么样，亲爱的阿塔尼，喜欢这个故事吗？

不用说话也可以，我知道你想问什么。看着我的眼睛……嗯，它是真实的还是虚构的？真是个好问题，它取决与你对真实和虚构的判别。……你说亲眼所见的事物是真实的。这无不道理；不过，你凭什么能断定我们的感官是可信的呢？有些眼睛不能区分红色和绿色；如果多数人看到的是红色，少数人是绿色，那么这个事物究竟是红色还是绿色，或者两者皆非？同样，你在意识中听到我的声音，描摹出我的形貌，又能凭借什么断定我是个不存在的幻影呢？

啊，抱歉，这样无聊的话题大概让你厌倦了。我想说的是，你所能依赖的仅仅是你的感官、思想、记忆，而他们并不代表真实。你的眼睛和心一样盛满了偏见，只能看到自己想看到的事物。Tyelpe也是如此；这个故事如果是Turkafinwe、Curufinwe、Orodreth或者Finduilas来讲述，就是完全不同的样子了。

……什么，你希望让我来讲述它？

……。

你真的……想听吗？

可能会变成很可怕的故事哦。

“还是……不用了！？”

嗯，我也觉得还是不要追问比较好呢。

Tyelpe是个直率、果断的孩子，我想他讲述的也许最贴近你心中的真相。不过年轻人的爱都是盲目的，他把自己建立城市的渴望、自我意识的探索投射在我身上……这也是他可爱的地方；虽然我知道Feanaro的后代最终也会耗尽自己过于明亮的灵魂，但我希望这股火焰能保存得再持久一些。Curvo是我遇见过最有趣的精灵，虽然他吸引我的地方也是我们最大的分歧之处……我想这也许也是命运。Turco是个非凡的猎手，他意志坚定、喜爱危险和挑战，但是对某个猎物过于执着的话，可能结局并不是好事……你听过一个与白鲸同归于尽的捕鲸者的故事吗？

我的侄子性格不如Angarato那样明朗，他刚成年不久就结婚了，那个辛达姑娘又因为意外离开了他；可能也是因此对自己过于苛刻了吧？要求自己承担超出自己能力的责任……我希望他能更自信一些，可惜离开纳国斯隆德之前没有来得及告诉他。我很喜欢Finduilas，她和我有些相像……虽然在我看来，这种相似并不是好事。她也被卷入了原本不属于她的厄运，这是她自己选择的；我希望能多讲一些她的故事，不过那时Tyelpe早已离开了。至于Gil-galad，还是留给他自己来叙述吧，毕竟当他戴上王冠的时候，我们都已经……消失在传说中了。

关于我？

你对我也如此好奇吗，像Tyelpe一样？我是来自西方永生之地的重生者，还是贝尔兰万顷碧波下的亡魂？我是忠于诸神、命运与信仰，还是忠于自己的渴求与欢愉？我善良、博爱而温和，或是你们盲目的爱将我塑造成如此？我是剧本的第十九章的出场人物，还是存在于某个世界的自由意志？这也取决于你想看到什么；下次见面的时候，我也不知道我会是什么模样。

不过我想我们大概不会见面了，因为我们两族的命运是不同的。不用露出遗憾的表情，如果你有留恋的话，纳国斯隆德的宴会随时欢迎你的到来……

——想现在就跟我去看看么？

我就在你的背后哦。请你转过身来，握住我的手……

……不用害怕！只是个玩笑而已。

那么永别了，亲爱的阿塔尼。不论在何处，愿你能找到光明。


	11. In this Narrow Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外2 在这狭小的鸟笼中  
> *标题出处：Soundhorizon-この狭い鳥籠の中で https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqjKUr8eBak  
> Celegorm和Luthien在N国的一次谈判，又名三哥失败的撩妹记。一个逃脱了牢笼的猎物，和一个陷入了牢笼的猎手，这样的感觉。

“啪、啪、啪。”

掌声在纳国斯隆德深处的洞穴内回响着。

“跳的不错，我几乎都要爱上您了。”Celegorm从黑暗中现出身形，“……不过，在这种境况下您还有心思跳舞，真是了不起的乐观啊。”

Luthien对他的出现有些意外，不过没有看他，只是从容地整理着自己散落的碎发。“我不需要您的爱，请您回去，或者放了我。”

Celegorm像是听见什么有趣的事情大笑了出来，“放了您？不要对您的未婚夫这么冷淡啊。”他反手关上了房间门，一步一步地逼近对方，有意识地造成威慑感——恐惧是击碎人意志的重要手段之一，这一点在Orodreth身上得到了很好的证明。“告诉我，那个人类有什么好处，值得您为他送死？”

意料之中地，Luthien后退了两步，开始微微地颤抖，并从桌面上抓起了一根笔对着他。她的反应让Celegorm感到了兴奋：对，就是这样，像被捕获的猎物一样美丽、脆弱、无助，最后陷入莫大的恐惧中……

“我警告您，不要再靠近了。”Luthien扬起头，呼吸也有些急促。Celegorm挥挥手，“放心，我不会做任何不体面的事情……至少现在。我和您的某些亲族不同，”他的面孔上闪过一丝不愉快的神色，“不会在未经一位公主的亲人同意时强迫她……”

“我的父亲不会同意的。”Luthien镇定了一些，但她小鹿似的眼睛仍然警惕地望着对方。房间内没有窗户，只有一盏灯从侧边描摹出她年轻、美丽、不谙世事的面孔。这给Celegorm一种错觉，Luthien大概是自己遇到的最容易的对手了。

“不同意又能怎么样呢？起兵攻打纳国斯隆德么？我想您来的路上也多少见到了我们的实力……况且如果他想要战争的话，会发现全贝尔兰都是他的敌人。您不懂政治……到时候他会拿女儿来交换多瑞亚斯的安全，就像他现在愿意卖掉自己的女儿交换属于我的家族的珍宝一样。”Celegorm夸张地叹了口气，做出了遗憾的表情，“但是我内心并不想对未来的岳父兵戎相见，这只会削弱我们双方的力量……我们不应该是这样的关系。如果您愿意……向您的父亲表达自己的意愿，我想他会很欣慰的接受一个强大的精灵王子——而不是一个落魄、丑陋、一无所能的人类。”

他放缓了语速，用低沉、富有诱惑性的嗓音说，“到时候无论您想要什么，我都可以给您。多瑞亚斯或者纳国斯隆德，随您选择合意的地方住——虽然我觉得这两个地方没什么区别。如果我的爱不能让您满意……啊，这可有点难办。不过对于感情，我可是很宽容大方的……”

这些声音和词语像从四面八方迅速生长而来的藤蔓，缓缓地攀上精灵少女的心，先是恐惧和绝望，然后是诱惑；Celegorm满意地看着Luthien的眼神渐渐地变得茫然了，也许她的意志也开始动摇了吧？他又走近了一些——一个很适合接吻的距离——俯下身在对方的耳边用气声说，“您的回答？”

但是Luthien平静了下来；她像从一场恍惚的梦中清醒了一样，从猎手的威慑中挣脱了。身后是冰凉的石壁退无可退，她猛地推开了Celegorm，跳到了他背后，“您期待我做出什么样的回答呢？”她说，“我过去怎么说，现在仍然怎么说；我的语言和心是一致的，不会欺骗和诡计。”

“我可不觉得这是好事。”Celegorm也转过身，有些意外地冷哼了一声。

“这里和我长大的地方很像。”Luthien环顾着四周说，“明霓国斯也是这样，一个岩洞连着一个，像一个金碧辉煌的鸟笼。有的夜里我会溜到冰冷的露台，只有那里有一方狭小的天空，还有黯淡的月光。但是那个时候我不知道……我什么都不知道，不知道孤独的痛苦和爱的模样。我最开心的时候是和Daeron在尼尔多瑞斯森林跳舞，可是他看着我也只是像看一幅漂亮的画，看着他新写的乐谱，而不是一个男人看着一个女人——我不是你们任何人的艺术品……您所鄙夷的那个人类，他让我的心自由了。我从明霓国斯逃了出来，现在无论是父亲还是您都再也关不住我了！可我还是相信您的；希望您能现在放了我。”

“自由？真是让人怀念的字眼啊！”Celegorm后退了两步，声音高扬了起来，“我劝您放弃这些天真的想法。我见过同样的人，从一个笼子里逃出来，结果不过是撞进了另一个更可怕的笼子……等到她怀念起原先的那个，已经晚了。她被蘸了毒的箭簇射中……笼子之外的世界多么危险啊。”他喘息着，露出了一个扭曲的笑容，“那个时候我就明白了，原本就没有什么自由……如果您明智一些，像您这样美丽的鸟儿，至少知道选择一个好一点的鸟笼！”

Luthien深吸了一口气，她的表情现在看上去像是骄傲和快乐了，“您会这么说，是因为您也在自己选择的牢笼里……您的野心越强烈，这笼子就越狭小。我和您不同。”她背过身，沉醉又坚定地说，“我什么都不怕！我将会获得真正的自由……为了我的这份爱，我将历经最大的困难和危险，面对最可怖的敌人；我的快乐比任何人都要强烈，我的悲伤比任何人都要深重。我的歌声会战胜邪恶与死亡，我的爱情会成为传奇，永远在歌谣中被传唱，直到阿尔达的尽头。我在Beren的眼睛中看到了自己的命运：我是所有伊露维塔的子女中最不平凡的一个，您的名字也会凭借我的故事为后人知晓。”

Luthien并没有看到，也不关心——有一瞬间Celegorm咬紧了牙，露出的凶恶的表情，似乎就要暴怒了。但是他开口的时候，声音却带着嘲讽，“我可不在乎那些吟游诗人怎么看我，您也早过了白日梦的年龄了。……Thingol什么都没有教过您吗？历史是属于胜利者的。我再问您最后一次。”

“无论您问多少次，我的答案都是一样的。”

“我以为我们是可以沟通的。”Celegorm摇摇头，走向了房门的方向，“不过，您如果这么执着于这些天真的幻想的话……”他从外面关紧了房间门，恶狠狠地说，“至少您是幸运的，我会给您全贝尔兰最精美的鸟笼。想要逃的话就试试吧。尝试多少次，结果都是一样的。”

Luthien没有回答。这些话也似乎耗尽了Celegorm的所有力气，他现在觉得疲惫不堪，意识中不断浮现很久以前他规划的图景——在那个尚且光辉闪耀的时代中，他和那个白衣服的影子在辛姆拉德的平原上骑着两匹快马飞驰，欢笑着逃离风、阳光和水流，逃离从北方传来的维拉的声音、从洛斯加尔延绵驱逼而来的烈火，甚至逃离他自己发下的誓言……不。他的自由现在已经不在了，或许从来就没有存在过。

“……不过，贝尔兰作为一个牢笼，似乎也不显得太狭窄。”Celegorm自顾自地说。


End file.
